Origins of Nero's Disciples
by Limited Master RX
Summary: We all have our guardians, and Master Nero is one. To us four, we are his students. Battle Tower is our home and we will protect it and Master Nero with our lives. Us Big Four shall tell our tales of when we first met Master Nero.
1. Phoenix of Reploid Hell

It all started on 6/24/2140, near the end of the Nightmare Incident. The City of Central Point had buildings repaired. One building to Maverick Hunter H.Q. Repairs happened, someone watched H.Q in awe. His armor was brown with black markings. A tool belt was around his waist. The boots were rectangle shaped with a yellow stripe in the center. His forearms had twisted white bandages. The plain round helmet had a blue crystal shield on the forehead. In his eyes, the view of Maverick Hunter H.Q. was amazing. "Come on Lavoro!" Someone yelled. (Lavoro looked down to see other Reploids at the ground. Among them was a tall bulky Reploid. He had navy blue armor with a white bodysuit. His helmet looked like a hard hat with a red square gem. His forearms had grey stripes with the boots with red circle gems. Gripped in his white gloves was a steel beam. Lavoro jumped down, landing onto the navy Reploid's steel beam. The young Reploid looked at the navy Reploid) "Angus, what did you want?" Lavoro asked. "Our work times over, everyone else left." Angus explained. "Oh, (Lavoro noticed no one was around) sorry for looking at the building." Lavoro apologized. "Don't worry, I've done that for a while." Angus said. (He placed the beam down and Lavoro got off. The two walked from the building as the sun was setting.

Walking through town, a few Reploids moved around. Broken buildings had the roar of machines) "Hey Angus?" Lavoro asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Angus asked. "Do you think this Nightmare will end?" Lavoro asked. "Don't know, we just have to repair the buildings for when the humans return." Angus explained. "Yeah, let's hope that the Nightmare doesn't attack." Lavoro said. "I'll protect you, with strength, I'll beat them!" Angus yelled. "Are you sure?" Lavoro asked. "You bet, and I'll protect you from them." Angus said. (Lavoro nodded as the two headed for a tall building.

Inside of the building, there was a counter with a Reploid. Near it was an elevator and both Lavoro and Angus went inside. The doors closed and the elevator went up. It then stopped on the fourth floor. The doors opened up and the two got out. Both Lavoro and Angus passed by doors in the hallway. They stopped to a door with a number 4086. Lavoro looked at his belt and pulled out a golden key. The brown armored Reploid opened the door and they went in.

Inside, the room was big with white walls and tan carpet. The furniture was a steel table with two chairs. Near the door was a black coat hanger. Near a balcony was a T.V. with two bean bags nearby. Angus sat down on a beanbag, grabbing the remote, he began to change the channels. Lavoro removed his tool belt and placed it on the coat hanger. He watched Angus changing the channels.

Hours passed and it was near 11:00 PM. The only light in the room was the T.V. Angus noticed Lavoro missing) "Must have went to bed." Angus sighed. (He yawned before turning off the T.V. The Reploid got up and turned on the lights. There were two doors, one was behind the television. Angus went into the door.

Light crept into the room, Angus heard Lavoro) "Close the door Angus." Lavoro moaned. (The navy Reploid turned on the lights in the room, causing Lavoro to scream) "Lavoro, just go back to sleep!" Angus yelled. "Fine, just turn the dang lights off!" Lavoro yelled. "Whiner." Angus whispered. "I heard that!" Lavoro yelled. (Angus sighed and turned off the lights. He went into the bedroom and fell into bed) "Night whiny head." Angus thought. (He fell asleep, while hearing Lavoro snoring.

The next morning, Angus woke up seeing the sun's light. He was sleeping on a bunk bed's bottom. There were wires disconnected to his left arm. Angus didn't hear Lavoro like he usually does. The Reploid got out of bed, looking at the top bunk. He didn't see Lavoro and the door open. Angus left the room and saw Lavoro's tool belt missing. A nearby clock had 10:42 AM) "Oh no, (Angus ran out of the room, heading for the elevator) I'm late!" Angus yelled.

While Angus was heading for the building, Lavoro was on a rising steel beam. Everyone looked around, hearing Angus' yell echoing) "He found out, maybe I should've woke him up." Lavoro thought. (He smiled as Angus ran in the building. The Reploid gripped onto a worker) "Where's Lavoro?" Angus yelled. "Upstairs." The worker moaned. (Angus passed by him and went up the stairs. The Reploid glared at Lavoro) "Your dead!" Angus chided. (Lavoro looked down and panicked. Angus ran up more stairs and jumped onto the beam. A rope supporting the beam was swinging. Lavoro saw Angus with a snarl) "Hey, calm down Angus, I'm sorry that I didn't wake you." Lavoro apologized. (Angus gripped Lavoro) "Your a dead Reploid!" Angus chided. "Angus, let's just begin working, alright?" Lavoro asked. "No." Angus chided. (He punched Lavoro and he slammed into another worker) "Back to work." Angus thought. (He became silent as a worker helped Lavoro.

Two hours passed, a floor had new walls finished. Everyone was on the ground sitting on benches. There was a radio playing) "The Nightmare is almost over, Maverick Hunters have found the cause!" The radio said. "I'm glad we're almost done with these false dreams." Angus said. said. "Yeah, speaking of which, did you dream of anything?" Lavoro asked. "No, you dreamed of something?" Angus asked. "Yeah, I saw fire consuming everything, even you." Lavoro answered. "Did anything else happen?" Angus asked. "I saw someone, a Reploid with wings, he said something, but I woke up." Lavoro explained. "Sounds bad, but it's just a dream, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to us." Angus said. (He felt a hand to his shoulder. Angus noticed a Reploid wearing a worker's gear) "Angus, I was getting complains about you this morning." The Reploid chided. "Oh, sir, Lavoro failed to wake me up." Angus said. "No excuses, you help to get these beams upstairs, you work till midnight." The Reploid ordered. "Please Boss, why are you doing this to me?" Angus asked. "Angus, both the world and humans need us." The Boss explained. "Okay Boss, sorry for my yelling this morning." Sam apologized. (The Boss had walked off. Everyone had began to laugh) "Oh Angus, you got to get in trouble again!" The other workers said. (Angus had his head to the table) "Dang it Lavoro." Angus whispered. (The break time was over and everyone began their work again.

It was 12:00 AM, the moon shined. Angus sighed as he lifted a beam upstairs. Making it to the roof, Angus felt wind. Looking around, the navy Reploid noticed another Reploid. It was kneeling behind a chimney) "Hey, are you okay?" Angus asked. (The Reploid glared at Angus. It wore black armor with a cloak. Hands were on the upper side's left. Oil blood was visible, Angus took a step forward) "Stay back." The Reploid whispered. "Listen sir, there's nothing to be afraid." Angus said. "Look who's here." Someone said. (Both Angus and the Reploid saw a bird Reploid flying in front of the moon) "You again." The Reploid muttered. "Hey, what's going on?" Angus asked. (He saw the cloaked Reploid dashing away. The bird Reploid flew closer. Angus swung the beam, too early. He felt a wing hit hit stomach. With that ram, Angus fell down the building. The winged Reploid heard the shattering of crates) "Now then, (It noticed the black armored Reploid running) it's your turn." The bird Reploid muttered. (It flew after him, leaving Argus.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Lavoro sat on a beanbag. He was changing the channels) "Great, nothing on." Lavoro said. "Angus, it's already twelve, what's going on?" Lavoro thought. (He stopped at an action movie) "War of the Phoenix, my favorite!" Lavoro cheered.

After a while, the lights began to flicker. Lavoro looked around) "Must be a storm again." Lavoro thought. (He got up and went for a part of the wall. There was a metal box and the brown armored Reploid opened a door. The lights turned off and glass shattered. Lavoro gripped an energy pistol from the box and aimed. He paused as there was moaning) "Oh man, who's there?" Lavoro thought. (The lights turned on to reveal the figure. It was a Reploid wearing black armor. The Reploid had a blue diamond gem on his helmet, two ear pieces like diamonds with red gems. His cloak had gray and a purple diamond. On the upper chest was actual armor. His forearms and boots were purple. On the left side of his chest below the shoulder was oil blood. It looked up to Lavoro) "Help me." The person moaned.

(Lavoro went to this person) "Are you alright?" Lavoro asked. (He looked at the Reploid's face, red eyes with two triangles on cheeks) "Can you help?" The Reploid asked. "Yeah, let me take a look at that wound." Lavoro said. (He looked at the Reploid's side and saw a deep cut) "It hurts." The Reploid muttered. "Calm down, I'll get you to my room." Lavoro said. (He dropped the pistol and picked up the Reploid. Lavoro took him to the bedroom. The Reploid lied down on the bottom bunk) "Thank you, but there's nothing you can do." The Reploid muttered. "No, just let me help you." Lavoro said. "Why, (The Reploid saw Lavoro inspecting the cut) why would you help me?" The Reploid asked. "I care about others, I may not be a doctor, but I know how to treat your wound." Lavoro said. "But what can you do?" The Reploid asked. "Let's clean up that wound." Lavoro said. (He ran out, leaving the Reploid to look around) "I hope that the Mavericks don't find me." The Reploid thought. (He heard water running and it stopped. Lavoro came in with a washcloth) "Here's something to help." Lavoro said. (He placed the cloth onto the Reploid's side. Lavoro saw the Reploid snarling) "It hurts, sorry." The Reploid apologized. "Calm down, I'll seal the wound." Lavoro said. (He moved the cloth away and placed it above Angus' bunk) "How can you seal it up?" The Reploid asked. (Lavoro smiled as he unwrapped his bandages) "Don't worry, I'm healed, Angus gave them to me, so I want to give these to you." Lavoro explained. (He placed his bandages on the bed. Lavoro got the person to kneel up and he began to warp the Reploid's wound) "Are you sure about this?" The Reploid asked. "Don't worry, these help seal wounds till you can get repairs." Lavoro explained. "Thank you, technology has improved, hasn't it?" The Reploid asked. "Yeah, my name's Lavoro, and I'm a worker, Angus is my friend." Lavoro introduced. "I'm Nero, I've knew what kindness could feel like." Nero introduced. "I never knew anyone would say that." Lavoro said. (Nero looked away, now doleful) "I'm glad for that." Nero muttered. "It's alright, (Lavoro tightened the bandages on Nero) there, just give it time." Lavoro said. (He moved back as Nero stood up. Oil blood stopped escaping and Nero felt the wound getting sealed. Nero looked at Lavoro) "Thank you, I promise to never forget this." Nero said. "Your welcome, I hope that nothing like this happens to you again." Lavoro said. "Don't worry, I'll be okay, sorry for breaking your window and stain your carpet." Nero apologized. "I can clean it, for now, just be careful." Lavoro said. (They heard the shattering of windows) "Stay back." Nero ordered. "What's going on?" Lavoro asked. "The Mavericks are looking for me." Nero explained. "No, we've got to hide!" Lavoro said. "Lavoro, if I ever see you again, I'll say hello." Nero said. (He ran off into the main room. Glaring at Lavoro, he jumpped out of the window. Lavoro rushed to see Nero falling into the darkness. Something swooped down after him, forcing Lavoro to move back) "Nero, be careful." Lavoro thought. (He remained silent.

Meanwhile, Angus had gotten up from remains of crates. He saw steel beams impaling the ground) "Dangerous Maverick, but who was that other figure?" Angus thought. "It was in pain, Lavoro, what will happen to him?" Angus asked. (He got up and dashed from the site.

Angus made it to the apartment's entrance. The doors opened up and the navy Reploid noticed broken windows. He went inside and rushed for the elevator. Angus entered and heard screams. There was yelling from Reploids within the apartment) "What's going on?" Angus thought. (The elevator door opened up and Angus rushed out. He stopped at his and Lavoro's room door. Angus knocked and gritted his teeth. He noticed other Reploids, Maverick Hunters, all investigating. The door opened up and Angus saw Lavoro. He had his energy pistol, but the bandages were gone. Angus went up to Lavoro and went in. Lavoro closed the door as Angus saw the broken window) "Angus, your back." Lavoro said. "I know, but what happened?" Angus asked. "A Maverick broke windows of the building." Lavoro explained. (Angus saw broken glass on the floor, but there was a thick sent of oil. The navy Reploid saw Lavoro's arms. Sealed cracks was once where the bandages were) "Where's your bandages?" Angus asked. "I don't know, their missing." Lavoro guessed. "Alright then, lets try to get some sleep." Angus said. (Lavoro nodded, his face was of concern. Angus pushed Lavoro onto a beanbag. The navy Reploid noticed an oil blood trail leading to the bedroom. He walked for it and opened the door. There was a trail to the bed. Both beds smelled like flowers) "Lavoro, what did you do?" Angus thought. (The door opened up and Lavoro came in yawning. He climbed up the bunk and fell asleep. Angus sighed before tip-toeing to bed. He went into bed. Thoughts were of blood and bandages.

It became morning as the sun rose. Lavoro got up and placed the pistol on the covers. He jumped down and heard Angus snore. Ignoring these noises, Lavoro went into the other room. He saw the oil blood and sighed) "Time to clean up before Angus finds out." Lavoro whispered. (He went into the bathroom. Within the cabinet was cleaning devices. Lavoro got out the wipes and sprays.

Angus got up with a yawn. He rose from bed and saw Lavoro spraying from a bottle) "Lavoro, what are you doing?" Angus asked. "Oh, just cleaning up the glass." Lavoro explained. "Right, what's with the blood?" Angus asked. "Blood, I didn't see any." Lavoro guessed. "Are you lying to me, I saw it all over the place!" Angus chided. "There wasn't any!" Lavoro yelled. (He snarled at Angus) "Fine, I'll go to work and you fix up the place." Angus chided. (He scooted and slammed the front door. Lavoro plunked the bottle and got a broom and bucket) "Dang it Angus." Lavoro muttered. "So he knows about what I hid." Lavoro thought.

Angus was snarling as he worked. Placing a heavy roof tile, Angus's glare scared others) "He must've snapped." A worker muttered. "Larovo, where is he?" Another worker asked. "Cleaning." Angus chided. "Sorry Angus, hey, did you see any blood on the roof?" A worker asked. "Yes, I hit the ground after that." Angus chided. "Okay, let's just get back to work." A worker said.

After a while, Lavoro made it to the site. The building was complete and the workers were at the benches. Angus snarled at the sight of the brown armored Reploid. Lavoro sat next to him) "I'm sorry Angus, there was blood and I was such a bad liar." Lavoro apologized. "I see, so we both saw blood." Angus said. "You sure about that?" Lavoro asked. "Last night, I saw a Reploid with black armor, his side bled." Angus said. "I saw him myself, the same night, he crashed into the apartment." Lavoro explained. "Is that why your bandages are gone?" Angus asked. "Yeah, a Maverick bird chased him." Lavoro explained. "The same imbecile that knocked me off the building?" Angus roared. "Interesting, well, he told me his name and I can't say." Lavoro said. "How come?" Angus asked. "He didn't want the Mavericks to find his identity." Lavoro explained. "Alright then, I'll let you off the hook." Angus said. "Whew, who knew that would work." Lavoro thought. "Thanks, now that this building is over, where do you want to work next?" Lavoro asked. "What are you guys going to do?" Angus asked. "There's a smelting plant near the outskirts." A worker said. "Why do you want to go there?" Lavoro asked. "Cause their paying with Zenny to help with the garbage." A Reploid answered. "How much?" Angus asked. "A thousand!" Another Reploid explained. "Amazing, can you show us where it is?" Lavoro asked. "Yeah, we just have to wait till the Boss says goodbye." A Reploid explained.

After a while, the Boss finished his speech. Lavoro and Angus walked across the city) "That was long, took forever to get done." Angus said. "Yeah, at least we have more opportunities for jobs." Lavoro said. "So which job should we do next?" Angus asked. "That smelting plant sounds like a deal, we could make lots of Zenny!" Lavoro said. "Maybe we should apply tomorrow, celebrating that building's rebuilt is more important." Angus said. "Sounds great, but it'll be your fault if we miss out the job." Lavoro said. "Promise me, we'll get the job." Angus said.

The next day, smoke was rising from the edge of the city. A large building had exhaled smoke from tall pipes. Looking at it was Lavoro and Angus) "This is it, our new job." Lavoro cheered. (Angus smiled and patted Lavoro on the head. The brown armored Reploid knocked on two metal doors and backed up. The two big doors opened up and they went inside.

There was the thick scent of smoke as everyone went in. Steel tunnels had conveyer belts leading further down. Pass the halls, was a huge room of furnaces melting scrap. A few Reploids were working, picking up scrap and placing others on the belts. Stairs led up to a cube shaped small house. No where else to go, they went up.

Inside the house, a tall Reploid was looking upon charts. He had blue irises and thin black lines on the cheeks. Gray ear pieces had thick black lines on the front. The baby blue helmet had a silver triangle on the front. Covering his body was a silver coat. His gloves were white and baby blue feet parts had light blue lines. He walked around the walls, ignoring the Reploids. Another Reploid was following him. This female Reploid had brown irises, covered by a lime green visor on her helmet. The copper ear pieces had lime green gems. Her helmet had a copper square on the forehead. She wore a metallic dress with lime green details. Her forearms and boots were copper with lime green gems. She noticed the two) "Mr. Steel, we have visitors." The female Reploid said. "Huh, (Steel turned around to see Angus and Lavoro) visitors, not at a time like this." Steel said. "We just wanted to get a job." Lavoro said. "We know that, but Mr. Steel will have an important call." The female Reploid said. "Do the job applications with them Copper." Steel ordered. "Yes Mr. Steel, (Copper turned to see Lavoro) let's go outside." Copper said. (Lavoro nodded and the three left Steel.

Outside, Copper closed the door) "Forgive me, that was rude, wasn't it." Copper apologized. "Hey, there's nothing wrong, its just business." Lavoro said. "Your right, (Copper moved her hair) thanks, can we begin our tour?" Copper asked. "Tour, this is just the main room!" Angus said. "No, you haven't seen all that the place offers." Copper said. (She walked, letting Lavoro and Angus follow) "How do you make Zenny from this place?" Lavoro asked. (Copper looked to a few Reploids picking scrap) "They examine scrap that may seem useful." Copper said. "Sell off that useful scrap to get money?" Angus asked. "Yes, but other materials are to help research for Reploids." Copper explained. "Interesting, so are there any more parts to this place?" Lavoro asked. "Yes, just follow me." Copper cheered. (They walked off to another part of the smelting factory.

After a while, the tour ended, with the Reploids outside of the room with Steel) "Tour's over, that was nice." Lavoro said. "That's nice, I'm sure Mr. Steel has finished his conversation." Copper said. "Right, I'm liking this place." Angus said. (Copper opened the door and went in. Steel looked at Copper) "Copper, I was wondering what you were doing." Steel said. "It's nothing sir, but Lavoro and Angus want to get a job." Copper said. (Both Reploids came in) "I see, but your going to sign these papers." Steel ordered. (He gave Lavoro and Angus papers. Both Reploids read, with Steel handing them a pen) "Thank you sir, I promise to do my best!" Lavoro said. "Of course we will, thanks Steel." Angus said. (They both wrote the papers and gave them to Steel) "Okay then, I'll see what I can do, wait till tomorrow." Steel said. "Right, we'll see you then." Lavoro said. (He waved as him and Angus left. Steel looked at Copper) "I think things are going to look brighter." Steel said.

Lavoro was typing on a computer while Angus slept. "Five months passed, me and Angus have been making a lot. Copper and I have been getting feelings for each other. How strange, but we've been doing good. Even through life's great, I still have concerns. The Reploid from before, I wonder if he's still hiding from that Maverick?" This was on the computer's screen. Lavoro heard Angus snore and decided to call it a day. He shut off his computer and went to bed.

Everything was normal as buckets of scrap moved around. Lavoro placed some scrap into a bucket and Angus took it away. During this work, an explosion occurred. Reploids hit the ground as scrap went flying. Bright sunlight entered the room and there were screams. Hiding, the Reploids dared not to get caught by Mavericks) "Where are you Maverick?" A Maverick yelled. "Someone's here?" Lavoro thought. (They began to fire onto the conveyer belts) "Come on out weakling!" Another Maverick yelled. "We don't know who your talking about!" A Reploid yelled. "That Maverick with the black armor, he can't hide forever!" Another Maverick yelled. "Black armor, Nero from long ago?" Lavoro thought. (Angus got up and threw a bucket of scrap at them. It slammed into a few Mavericks, they retaliated and fired at Angus. A few Reploids tried to escape, Mavericks blockaded the entrance. They shot at the Reploids, causing mass panic. Angus kept throwing at the Mavericks, but more shots pushed him down. Lavoro's eyes widened as a Maverick gripped him by the arms) "You, tell us where he is!" The Maverick yelled. "I don't know what your talking about!" Lavoro answered. "Fine, slaughter the rest!" The Maverick ordered. (More plasma shots hit the innocent Reploids. Up above, Copper and Steel watched) "What do we do?" Copper asked. "The Maverick Hunters are coming, but what's going on with Lavoro?" Steel asked. "Oh no, their killing everyone!" Copper said. "Stay down Copper, block the door and hide." Steel ordered. (Copper nodded as they both got the desk to cover the door. She went to the window and saw something chill her oil blood) "Copper?" Steel thought. (He went up to her and they both saw Lavoro and Angus getting thrown into an incinerator! Copper covered her eyes and sat down. Steel ducked and hugged her) "Everything's going to be okay, we'll make it." Steel whispered. (They both heard the roar of Reploids getting slaughtered.

In the furnace, Lavoro felt his armor getting melted. The damaged Angus grabbed Lavoro and pulled him up towards the opening) "Angus, what are you doing?" Lavoro asked. "I'm getting you to safety." Angus moaned. "No, I'll die before you can do it!" Lavoro yelled. (Angus' face had melted off to reveal his skeleton. The Reploid smiled and threw Lavoro out as he melted to nothing.

Up above, something watched the killing of innocents. "They were after me, there's nothing I can do." Someone thought. (He and the Reploids saw a melting pile of scrap slam into a wall. Lavoro's arms and legs melted off and he wasn't moving) "Those remains, Lavoro." Someone whispered. (Mavericks went closer to the remains) "Dead, tried escaping from the fire, what can we do with the rest of you?" A Maverick asked. (A charge shot had hit the ground. Everyone looked to see Megaman X. He aimed his buster at the Mavericks) "Your terror ends here." X said. "We have hostages, are you willing to kill them?" The Maverick asked. "We have other plans." X muttered. (The Maverick looked confuse, but Mavericks died by slashes. It was Zero, he looked at the Reploids and they ran off. The single Maverick began to laugh) "What's so funny?" X asked. "Well, at least I can kill you both." The Maverick muttered. (He revealed a button and pressed it. The furnaces exploded and it caused a sea of fire. X and Zero got up the stairs to the box with Steel and Copper. Zero slashed through the door and they slipped in. Inside, both Steel and Copper huddled together) "Steel, Copper, come on, we have to leave." X said. (Copper got up, shaking as X grabbed her. Copper looked at the remains of Lavoro) "X, please take us away." Copper moaned. "Right, come on Zero." X said. (Zero nodded as the four teleported away.

In the sea of flames, Lavoro's remains survived. Jumping across platforms, a black armored Reploid looked around. He found Lavoro nearby. A smile appeared on his face. This Reploid jumped around and made it to Lavoro. He picked him up and looked at his preserved face) "You don't have to die today, rest for now, rise from the ashes, Rosso." The Reploid whispered. (He walked into the flames as sirens blared.

Lavoro opened his eyes. He was on the floor, feeling a massive amount of weight on his body) "Am I dead?" Lavoro thought. (He tried to look around. Everything was white, no one was around) "Angus, Copper, Steel, where am I?" Lavoro asked. (He tried to push himself up, but nothing worked. Lavoro noticed a thick orange collar around his neck. Red railing was around it) "What's happened to me, why do I feel so, strange?" Lavoro thought. (He heard a noise, a door opened up to bright light. A shadow stepped in. The light dimmed down for Lavoro to see a person. It was Nero) "Rosso, your awake." Nero said. "Nero, what did you do to me?" Lavoro asked. "I saved your life as an act of kindness." Nero answered. "Why can't I move?" Lavoro asked. "It's time you take a look at your new form." Nero said. (He revealed a mirror and Lavoro's eyes widened. Gone was the brown and black, now orange and red. His forehead had a 'crown' with a green diamond. On his back were wings, his forearms were massive, with one having a golden ring) "I look like a freak!" Lavoro yelled. "I can't turn you back, your old body is too damaged." Nero said. "What, no, please, you have to!" Lavoro begged. "Your friend Angus is dead, you forgot about his sacrifice?" Nero asked. "No, (Lavoro shut his eyes, remembering Angus' face melting off) please help me." Lavoro begged. "I will help, if you can get up." Nero said. "I can't, my body's too heavy!" Lavoro yelled. (The black armored Reploid turned around towards the door) "You have two weeks to get up." Nero said. (He closed the door, leaving Lavoro alone) "Why, why couldn't I join Angus in the afterlife?" Lavoro cried. "It's all over for me." Lavoro thought. (He shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Two weeks passed, Nero was walking through a hallway. On his back was a large sword) "No sign of him, he didn't make it." Nero thought. (He went to a door and it opened. Lavoro was still on the ground. Eyes closed as if asleep) "Perhaps you, aren't the one." Nero said. "I wished to see you smile." Nero thought. (He grabbed out the sword and aimed it at Lavoro) "Farewell, I'm going to miss you." Nero said. (He lowed his sword down, but something grabbed it. Nero saw Lavoro gripping the blade, standing up) "No, not yet." Lavoro said. (He smirked before punching Nero. Throwing the sword away, Lavoro gripped the black armored Reploid) "You tricked me!" Nero yelled. "Indeed I have, explain everything to me!" Lavoro demanded. "Fine, just let me go, Rosso." Nero said. "Rosso, I'm Lavoro, now start talking!" Rosso demanded. "Okay, (Lavoro let the Reploid go) "I was looking around to find a new soul for that body, that's why I was in Central Point." Nero explained. "Why'd you choose me Nero, we meet one time." Lavoro asked. "Because we were both at the same place, I also felt you were the one." Nero explained. "Was it from what I did at my apartment?" Lavoro asked. "Yes, I still feel warm from that, and I'm glad to say hello." Nero said. "You still haven't forgotten that." Lavoro said. "Yes, but, are you comfterble with this?" Nero asked. "My new look, I feel as if everyone would label me Maverick if I claimed myself to be Lavoro." Lavoro said. "Everyone labeled you and Angus dead, where do you want to go now?" Nero asked. "I don't know, Angus, my best friend is gone, I'm a freak now, (Lavoro looked at Nero) what should I do?" Lavoro asked. "Yes, do you want to be my friend?" Nero asked. (He reached his hand out for Lavoro) "Everything of the past is in the dust, your previous life is gone, I'm willing to help." Nero said. "Maybe your right, (Lavoro looked at his hands) promise me, that you'll be my friend." Lavoro said. "Don't worry, I will never leave you." Nero said. "Okay Nero, (Lavoro shook Nero's hand) thank you for this body, I just have to get used to it." Lavoro said. "I can teach you how you can accept your new body." Nero said. "Sounds great, but, why did you call me Rosso?" Lavoro asked. "Since you've risen from the ashes, why not give you a more fitting name?" Nero asked. (Lavoro looked at his hands) "Rosso does sound nice, and no one will remember Lavoro." Rosso said. (Nero went for his sword) "Want to leave this room?" Nero asked. (Rosso nodded, waiting for his new friend to follow.


	2. Practice

It all started in a big room. There were metal poles with Nero on top of one. Gripping his sword, he glared at Rosso. The Reploid punched the pole, Nero jumped onto another. "Rosso, you can do better then that!" Nero yelled. "I'll show you better!" Rosso chided. (He dashed onto another pole, Nero jumped to another but Rosso punched the pole with Nero and he fell. The black armored Reploid got up) "Clever." Nero muttered. "Heh, want to try again?" Rosso asked. (Nero got up with his sword out. He slashed at Rosso, the phoenix Reploid guarded and gripped Nero's blade. Rosso slammed Nero into another pole) "No fair!" Nero yelled. "Alright, (Rosso let go of the blade, Nero fell to the ground, covering his stomach) are you okay?" Rosso asked. "Yes, (Nero coughed up oil blood) just a bruise." Nero moaned. (He saw Rosso's mechanical fist. Rosso gripped Nero's hand and pulled him up) "Take some rest, we've fought for over five hours." Rosso said. "Alright, (Nero gripped his chest, trying not to throw up more blood. He saw Rosso carrying his sword out of the room. Nero went out of the room to a lonely hallway. The black armored Reploid fell to his knees, still gripping his stomach. Rosso noticed this and went to Nero) I'm okay." Nero moaned. (He felt Rosso picking him up) "Nero, let me take you to bed." Rosso said. "Okay, I'm sorry this happened." Nero apologized. (Rosso sighed before dragging Nero across the empty Battle Tower.

Up on the elevator, there was a crystal light blue circle platform in a clear glass chute. A part of the floor had a hologram of numbers from 1 to 9999. Number 8990 glowed and the elevator began to go up. Floors of grey with light blue lines passed down. Nero coughed with Rosso inspecting his chest) "I didn't do anything bad, did I?" Rosso asked. "No, you just don't know your own power yet." Nero said. "I just hope that you didn't get eternal bleeding." Rosso said. "Calm down, I just got a bruise." Nero said. (The elevator stopped on the 8990 floor. Clear glass doors opened up and Rosso took Nero through an arched hallway. Purple diamonds were on the walls with a door opening up.

Inside, the big room had purple data lines on the walls. In front was a long window extended to half a circle around the cylinder floor. On the right was a bed with purple and gray covers. Black pillows with purple diamonds laid behind the covers. Rosso dragged Nero onto the bed and lied him down. A purple diamond glowed above the bed and it opened up. Cables extended and connected to Nero's helmet) "What should I do with your blade?" Rosso asked. "Place it next to me." Nero whispered. (Rosso noticed a statue of Nero with it's hands opened. The phoenix Reploid went to the statue and placed the handle onto it's hands. They closed and the sword stayed in place. Rosso backed up, looking at Nero. He was under the covers, asleep. The orange Reploid sighed before looking at the windows of Nero's room. It was a scenic view of Battle Tower, having a dark blue sky with light blue below. Towers of unusual shapes rose up with light blue electricity rising up. The floor was a dark blue with light blue data lines) "Nero, did he built this tower by himself?" Rosso thought. (Nero squinted at Rosso, still looking outside) "This is all I wanted, a friend." Nero thought. (He smiled and closed his eyes.

Walking through the hallways of Battle Tower, Rosso noticed how empty the place was. Nobody was around for fighting, and he was the only one active during the time. "What am I doing here, should I leave Nero to rest and figure out where I am?" Rosso asked. (He looked back, feeling as if someone were near) "Nero, no, he didn't wake up, did he?" Rosso thought. (He walked away, eyes widened for anything to come. Silence was throughout the tower, Rosso knew how inexperienced he was. Anything could overpower him during this time. When he felt the floor being empty, Rosso went on the elevator to floor 8990. It went up to Nero's room.

The door opened up and Rosso went inside the hallway. Doors opened up and Rosso noticed Nero standing up. Sword was on his back, but Nero looked outside) "Nice to see you Rosso, (The phoenix Reploid paused as Nero looked at him) I'm glad to know that your okay." Nero said. "Hows your chest, did I damage it?" Rosso asked. (Nero shook his head) "I'm okay, it's time we begin our training." Nero said. "But, what if I hurt you again?" Rosso asked. "Calm down, I just didn't know how you would attack me closed ranged." Nero explained. "But, what if I did worse, we're alone and we have no medical services." Rosso said. "I'll be okay, if you want, I'll just practice alone." Nero said. "Hey, how about something different, like a vacation!" Rosso suggested. "What, how come?" Nero asked. "We've fought for over three months, a vacation sounds nice." Rosso said. "Sounds interesting, but where do you want to go?" Nero asked. "How about, Hawaii, New York, Alaska?" Rosso asked. "I know of a better place, follow me." Nero ordered. (He walked and Rosso followed.

A door unclosed, within was a green circle platform and three big computer screens. Nero stepped onto the platform and it glowed. Light blue data screens appeared and the computer screens turned on. All screens had turned on to a star background. Rings and a sphere were in the center. BATTLE TOWER words were on the bottom left. On the right was a plain light blue box) "What is that?" Rosso asked. "A time machine, something that brought me to this place." Nero explained. "Wow, it looks interesting, how does it work?" Rosso asked. "Well then, (Nero pressed his fingers onto a floating screen) I'll find the perfect place for a vacation." Nero said. (He typed on the floating screens, Rosso looked at the three screens. Each one was different, showing various locations. Nero selected what appeared to be a world of water) "Um, Nero, are you sure that's a good place?" Rosso asked. (The middle screen then showed an island with almost nothing) "Calm down Rosso, I know of the perfect place." Nero said. "Nero, where are you taking us?" Rosso demanded. "It's okay, just give me a second." Nero said. (The third screen showed Day/Month/Year. The numbers were revolving and then stopped on 07/12/XXXX) "How does it work if one date is four x's?" Rosso asked. "Because the writer got lazy." Nero explained. (Rosso looked around) "Um, how much longer?" Rosso asked. "Just wait." Nero said. (He pressed a holographic button and caused the platform to glow. Parts of the floor glowed and formed a circle around Rosso. Both got consumed in light and disappeared.


	3. Beast of Busco of Hidden Norumbega

It all started in the time of Megaman ZX. There was once a city floating on the ocean, with buildings made to look like sand castles. In the center was a big castle and two giant spiral shell pillars. It was pouring, unusual for the Summer time. Walking across a sand textured wall was a bulky blue Reploid. It had looked upon the ocean. The red circle gem glowing, codes appeared on the small helmet. The Reploid turned around, now heading into the main city. People noticed how big it was, the Reploid didn't care, for it gripped a trident. It walked around the city, passing by large buildings. Each shaped like towers to the castle. The Reploid headed for the main building in the center.

Two human Reploid guards noticed the bulky Reploid and looked tense) "It's Blu, let him pass." One Reploid said. (The two moved away, letting the Blu walk in. It passed by the small tunnels with starfish and fish sculptures on the walls. The floor was glass with visible fish and kelp underneath, Blu ignored as a school swam by. It walked through the hallways, till making it to a large room.

The floor was a platform of a circle with two platforms to halls. Mosaics of fish swam in a blue tiled ocean. Four pillars of water surrounded the circle platform. The center had a sea shell pedestal with a holographic plant above. Blu looked at the plant, ignoring an elderly human with blue robes) "Such a sight, isn't it." The man said. (The Reploid looked down to see the elder's smile. He pointed to the planet, letting a red circle appear. Blu looked at the circle, no face, the Reploid couldn't show expression. It walked away to the other hallway, leaving the old man alone.

There was an elevator and Blu stepped on it. The elevator began to move up. Acting like a gear, it spun up the spiral of the shell's interior. Blu spun around with the gear.

Reaching the halfway point, it stopped and a door opened up. Blu stepped into the room to see a grand view of the ocean. A roar of the sea's waves and screeching of seagulls got irritating. Blu ignored them, for it didn't get any programs of intelligence. Blu was what it was, a protector that had no life. Forbidden from leaving the city. Seagulls flew by, screeching at the windows. Blu gripped it's trident, noticing something in the distance. A giant wave headed for them. A loud siren of bells had rung as Blu saw it approaching. It looked down before heading for the gear elevator.

Blu made it to the bottom floor and saw people running around. The elder from before had passed by Blu, still having a smile. Blu saw more people running away) "We've never seen a wave like this!" A human yelled. (Blu had walked outside, hearing screaming of people and sirens roared. Heavy rain poured down on the city. Just what was going on? A huge shadow had appeared above and Blu looked up. Everyone screamed as a giant wave arrived. It splashed onto the city, covering it in water. The city sank beneath the waves, people and Reploids swam for the surface. One left behind, for a program kept it from leaving. The city kept sinking, before disappearing in the darkness.

A hundred years passed in the sunken city. Blu saw fish swimming around. It's trident impaled on stone. All fish looked weird to it, for they were below, now their above. Blu waited for the humans and Reploids to return. During this time of isolation, Blu began to feel something change. Was it getting a life? As the fish swam around, some had their lips on Blu. It looked up to see small blotches of light.

Up in the surface was a huge island. Both Nero and Rosso walked around a small town) "I hate this timeline." Nero muttered. "Is it because of all this water?" Rosso asked. "Yes, and technology isn't high tech like us." Nero said. "Are you sure this is the future?" Rosso asked. "Yes, this is just a vacation from Battle Tower." Nero said. "But I hate water with my new element!" Rosso yelled, "Calm down, we don't have to go underneath." Nero said. "Alright, hey, what's going on over there?" Rosso asked. (They saw humans rushing for a building. The building was a weapons shop) "Looks like a sale's going on." Nero said. "Want to see what's on sale?" Rosso asked. "Sure, there's nothing much to this place." Nero said. (They went inside the weapons store.

Inside, a man watched as humans were grabbing weapons of plasma cannons and drills. They didn't noticed the orange and black armored Reploids. Rosso went up to a woman) "What's going on?" Rosso asked. "The Diggers are searching for a long lost treasure." The woman explained. "Treasure, where?" Rosso asked. "Below this island lies a forgotten city from a hundred years ago." The woman explained. "Of course, but I sound interested." Rosso said. "Are you willing to go underwater?" Nero asked. (Rosso turned around to see Nero lying on a couch) "Are you serious, it's in the sea?" Rosso asked. "Yes, but are you willing to find it?" Nero asked. "I thought this was a vacation, not a quest." Rosso said. "It is, let's see if we can get info about this city underneath." Nero said. (He and Rosso went to the man working. Zenny was pouring onto his desk, with Diggers running out of the store. Nero crossed his arms as Rosso brushed Nero's cloak) "Heh, you want weapons too?" The man asked. "No, we're equipped to do anything, so what's with the city underneath?" Nero asked. "There's a treasure, Diggers waned it, but a monster prevents them from getting it." The man expounded. "Okay then, so a monster and a treasure, where do we start?" Nero asked. "There's a store that sells rental submarines, it's at the north edge of the city." The man recommended. "Thanks, come on Rosso, we're going for adventure." Nero said. "Right." Rosso said. (He and Nero left the store.

A submarine sign swung in the wind as the two Reploids looked) "This is the place, strange that the Diggers haven't popped up." Nero said. "Yeah, so are we going in a submarine?" Rosso asked. "No, we're diving in before the Diggers can fet in the city." Nero said. (He walked for the edge of the island, something grabbed his cloak. Nero looked down to see Rosso gripping his cloak) "Nero, are you sure it's safe?" Rosso asked. (Nero smiled as he rubbed Rosso's head) "Yes, there's no reason to panic." Nero laughed. "I think I'll be alright, (Rosso released Nero's cloak) show me the way." Rosso said. "Right, let's find that treasure!" Nero ordered. (He jumped into the ocean, Rosso sighed before diving in the ocean.

Deep down, Rosso landed in the ocean's depths. Fists added weight to him, letting him sink faster. Nero dived down, landing on the sand. The two walked through the ocean's darkness, noticing the land above them) "How deep are we?" Rosso asked. "Don't know, interesting how this island is floating, (Nero noticed Rosso shaking) Rosso, are you okay?" Nero asked. "Yes sir, I'm just scared." Rosso said. "Of the water?" Nero asked. "I don't feel safe, what if the monster finds us?" Rosso asked. (Nero smiled) "Don't worry Rosso, I'll protect you." Nero said. "Please do so, I don't know how safe we are." Rosso said. (Both walked through the water, now underneath the island itself.

During their walk, both noticed broken yellow submarines and corpses) "How powerful is this monster?" Nero thought. (He felt a strong grip on his hand. Looking, Rosso was close to him) "Such power, is this our fate?" Rosso asked. "Get yourself together Rosso, it must be water pressure that killed them." Nero said. "But, their torn apart, water pressure can't do that." Rosso said. "Hold my hand and we'll make it through." Nero said. "What's that?" Rosso asked. (He pointed to something in the distance) "It must be the ruins!" Nero yelled. "Right, let's go." Rosso said. (He walked, dragging Nero along) "He still must be getting used to this new life." Nero thought.

Steps hit the platform supporting the sunken city. While walking through the city, Rosso looked around. Even if the place were visible, darkness surrounded them) "Nero, I feel, uneasy." Rosso whispered. "I feel it too, (Nero got out his sword and made Rosso let go) don't let your guard down." Nero muttered. (They heard bubbles rising, fish swam around. Rosso saw a hydro blast aimed at Nero. He pushed him away as water hit the ground) "Are you okay?" Rosso asked. "Yes, but what caused that?" Nero asked. "...Me." Someone muttered. (The two Reploids saw Blu. His trident aimed at the duo) "This must be the monster." Rosso snarled. (Nero got up and placed his sword back) "I am Nero, and this is Rosso." Nero introduced. "...Your here for the treasure, I won't allow it." Blu said. "Yes we are, why do you guard it?" Nero asked. "...There is nothing for my future, I will live forever in these ruins." Blu said. "Why don't you join us upstairs?" Nero asked. "...All that ask me, they all die." Blu said. (He raised his trident, a bubble formed above it. A water pillar rose and hit Nero. He fell into Rosso's arms, snarling in pain) "Are you okay?" Rosso asked. "...Leave or die." Blu said. "No, we'll find that treasure, catch me if you can!" Rosso yelled. (He dashed with Nero in arms. Blu followed, rising pillars of waves.

Rosso jumped up, trying to swim with his legs. Both weight of arms and Nero made him fall to the ground. Nero got up, gripping his sword) "Rosso, we've got to fight that Maverick!" Nero ordered. "But I can't fight underwater!" Rosso yelled. "We've got to stop him!" Nero said. (Rosso got up and began to make a fireball. It disappeared in the water) "Dang it, I knew this was a bad idea!" Rosso yelled. "Then run before he catches us!" Nero ordered. (He grabbed Rosso's wing and dragged him through the water. Rosso flapped his arms, trying to swim up. Nero felt himself lifted up and they both flew up in the water. Blu saw the two swimming like idiots) "...Pathetic." Blu whispered. (He raised his trident and formed a bubble above. Lowering the trident, a gush of water rushed up below Nero and Rosso. They flew up and slammed into the left spiral tower) "You okay Rosso?" Nero asked. "Yeah, did you feel that power, he can control water!" Rosso yelled. "I know, just get us down!" Nero ordered. (Rosso wrapped his legs around Nero and let his arms dangle. With weight, they both fell.

Both Rosso and Nero slammed into the ground, sand flew as Nero got up. He noticed an opening to the main sand castle. Rosso looked up to the opening) "Is this where the treasure is?" Rosso asked. "Looks like it, (Nero turned around) get back!" Nero yelled. (He got out his sword and slashed through a hydro blast. Blu stepped out with a squid wrapped around his head) "It looks like we have no choice." Rosso said. "Let's hope that training is up to the test." Rosso thought. (He saw Nero with a straight face. His sword aimed at Blu) "Either you stand back or I'll hack you to pieces." Nero chided. "He's so calm, even I would break down." Rosso thought. "Rosso, work together with me." Nero ordered. "Okay." Rosso said. (He got his fists up as Blu fired a wave of water. The two Reploids jumped up. Nero slashed at Blu and Rosso did an uppercut. Blu broke into a wall) "Great one Rosso!" Nero cheered. (Rosso smiled but felt a blast of water. He slammed into the tentacles of a giant squid. It wrapped around Rosso. Red eyes widened as Nero ran for him. Blu fired another water blast) "Nero, behind you!" Rosso yelled. (A tentacle wrapped around Rosso's mouth. The black armored Reploid turned around and slashed through the water. Blu walked forward firing more water blasts. Nero kept slashing through them) "Can you do better?" Nero asked. "...Your nothing" Blu said. (He raised the trident as the squid on it's head swam away. Nero tried to slash, but the squid wraped around Nero's head, covering his eyes. Rosso began to struggle, Nero was slashing the water, not seeing anything. The orange Reploid closed his eyes) "I've got to help Nero!" Rosso thought. (He felt his hands becoming warm. The phoenix Reploid gripped the giant squid's tentacles, causing it to let go. Rosso slammed on the ground, glaring at Blu, he was near Nero and had the trident ready. The orange Reploid dashed forward, punching Blu's chest many times. Blu hit another wall, with enough time, Rosso grabbed the squid around Nero's head. It let go and Rosso saw Nero opening his eyes. Rosso threw the squid to an ocean current) "Are you okay?" Rosso asked. "Yes, but sorry for your concerns." Nero said. "With this time, let's head inside." Rosso said. "Be my guest." Nero said. (They both dashed into the main building. Blu noticed lights from above. Yellow submarines, from anger, Blu raised his trident, causing fish to attack them. Blu walked into the building, after the Reploids.

Within the spiral towers, there was a pocket of air at the beginning. A gear rotated up, Nero rolled his cloak and squeezed) "We're just lucky to escape that." Rosso said. "I know, but where's that Reploid?" Nero asked. "I saw some lights, submarines maybe." Rosso said. "At least that Reploid's distracted." Nero said. "Need help Nero?" Rosso asked. "Yes, a little drying might be good." Nero said. (He felt Rosso gripping his cloak. Steam rose up and Rosso smiled) "I managed to warm my hands, but no fire." Rosso said. "It's okay, take your time." Nero said. (They both saw the room, many details lost to the world. No one but them may be the only ones to see them. Spinning up, the two made it to the halfway point. It stopped with the two looking up. They saw an opening near the top) "The treasure must be up there!" Rosso declared. "Right, we walk on the gear marks leading up to it." Nero said. (He jumped onto the top of the gear shaped spiral. Rosso just watched, looking back to make sure the monster didn't find them.

Nero ran to the hidden opening. He pushed two big doors open and heard Rosso screaming. Looking down, eyes widened as Rosso was gripping the edge of the rotating gear. Blu aimed his trident at Rosso's arms. Nero jumped down and slashed at Blu's trident. Slashing at Blu, Rosso pulled himself up. Glaring at Blu, Nero slashed and Rosso punched Blu. The big Reploid had splashed into the sea) "Thanks, that almost got me." Rosso moaned. "Calm down, we've made it this far and we can't turn back." Nero said. "How fast is this gear?" Rosso asked. "Just enough speed to keep that away." Nero said. (He glared at the ocean as the gear rotated) "I bit off more then I could chew." Nero thought. (Rosso knelt onto Nero, his eyes forced to shut) "Rosso, wake up!" Nero yelled. (The phoenix Reploid looked at Nero) "I feel weak, what's wrong?" Rosso asked. "Your body isn't used to your soul, I'm sorry to get you in this mess." Nero apologized. "Don't worry, (Rosso stood up, his arms drooped) we're almost at the top." Rosso said. (He looked up with a smile. Nero saw the spiral ceiling.

The gear stopped at the top, Nero dragged Rosso through the doors. They closed to a hallway. Rosso began to stand up on his own) "Will you be okay?" Nero asked. "Yeah, that Maverick is quite powerful." Rosso chided. "I know, let's find that treasure before it finds us!" Nero said. (The two dashed across the hall.

Both Nero and Rosso saw a door with an opening above. There were arches and circles on the walls. Both stopped as roars of water splashed onto a door behind them) "Nero, go on without me, find the treasure, I'll hold this Reploid back." Rosso said. "But what if you don't survive?" Nero asked. "I promise to live, for we're both friends." Rosso explained. (He had a smile on his face. Nero looked concerned,. they both heard water breaking down a door) "Rosso, please, (Nero hugged Rosso) stay safe." Nero whispered. (Rosso nodded before noticing the door opening. He shoved Nero into the next room, letting the door close. The fiery Reploid turned around as the door opened up. Rosso had his fists up as Blu walked in) "...So he has abandoned you." Blu said. "No, I made that choice of him moving on." Rosso said. "...That will be the last decision you will ever make!" Blu yelled. (The room began to fill with water from openings above.

Rosso dashed forward, punching Blu's chest. In retaliation, Blu slashed Rosso with his trident. The Reploid got onto an arch above and began to form a fireball. The flames disintegrated, just like before. Blu swam up and grabbed Rosso. The phoenix Reploid broke free and punched Blu's tiny head. Rosso tried to swim, but the squid from before wrapped around Rosso's head. Gripping it's head, Rosso felt the suckers on his face. Blu raised his trident, forming water pillars and hitting Rosso. The orange Reploid slammed into the ceiling before crashing onto the ground. Water rose again and Rosso felt a trident impaling his back. The squid swam away and Rosso saw Blu's trident through his chest. Screaming in pain under the water, Blu threw Rosso away. The Reploid slammed onto a wall, oil blood followed him through the water. Blu felt the squid wrap around his head. With speed Blu walked for Rosso, who gripped his chest in pain. Looking with weary eyes, Rosso looked down) "Please find the treasure, Nero." Rosso thought.

Nero ran up a spiral staircase. Windows viewing water were present. Thoughts flooded in his head) "Rosso, I hope your okay." Nero thought. (He then saw images of Rosso getting slashed by Blu's trident. A squid was on his head. The water was turning crimson red) "Rosso!" Nero yelled. (He began to run down the stairs as fast as he could. Hand gripping his blade.

Water drained as Rosso slid to a wall. The squid was gone, but danger loomed. A thick sound of water splashing was Blu's feet became louder. Rosso looked up to see Blu's trident. Only the tip was near his face) "...Meet your end." Blu said. (Rosso had a thin smile as he closed his eyes. Blu stabbed at Rosso, with a quick flash, something shielded Rosso.

Blu saw Nero pushing back it's trident) "Nero!" Rosso yellled. (Nero pushed away Blu's trident and slashed it's chest. Blu moved back as Nero saw Rosso) "Are you alright?" Nero asked. "Nero, you came back!" Rosso said. "Yes, but our mission is far from over!" Nero declared. (He glared at Blu) "...Impossible, I've never seen one protect another." Blu said. "You have now." Nero chided. "...You will both die in these ruins!" Blu declared. "Rosso, leave this to me, you must rest." Nero ordered. (Rosso got up, feeling blood from his chest. Nero saw Rosso in pain) "Nero, it's too strong." Rosso moaned. "Stay down Rosso, I know what to do." Nero ordered. (Rosso felt more blood and sat down. He gripped his chest's wound. He walked forward, watching as Blu looked down upon him) "...Such a puny machine, you think you can take me down?" Blu asked. (Nero pointed to the cut on Blu's chest) "Does that say anything?" Nero asked. (Walls of water had trapped Nero with Blu) "...Let's begin." Blu chided. (Nero tighted his grip on the blade sword) "Don't worry Rosso, I'll finish this." Nero thought.

Nero dashed as Blu jabbed his trident onto the ground. The black armored Reploid landed onto the trident and slashed at Blu's head. Blu fired a bubble from his trident and Nero slashed at it. More bubbles formed as Blu hid behind a water pillar. Nero slashed through them. Bubbles kept splitting up and Blu ran up to Nero and was ready to jab him. Nero pushed Blu's trident back as bubbles hit Nero's back. Blu formed more water pillars from the trident. They surrounded Nero and began to fall. Covering his head, Nero waited as the water splashed into him. Rosso's eyes widened as he began to weaken. Blu looked into the water and saw Nero slashing his face. Nero landed, now soaked. Panting, Nero kept his sword up. Blu moved back, gripping his face. He fired a hydro blast, causing Nero to slash it. Blu fired another and it hit Nero's chest. The black armored swordsman glared at Blu, now having thick crack on his helmet. Blu rose his trident and impaled it onto the ground. Water surrounded Nero and Blu tried to stab him. The black armored Reploid dodged the attacks and slashed at Blu's trident. Both aimed their weapons at each other, staring at the red and the unknown.

Blu noticed Nero placing the sword on his back. Blu lowered his trident. Both remained silent, pillars of water disappearing. Nero walked away, splashing his boots in the small pool of water. Blu aimed his trident at Nero, but paused. Nero was examining Rosso's wounds. Nero then looked at Rosso's face, one of pain. Picking him up, Rosso's arms drooped. The black armored swordsmen looked at Blu) "Forgive me for entering this sacred place, for this was all my fault." Nero apologized. (He walked for the broken door. A water pillar rose, pushing Nero back) "...No, you can see the treasure." Blu said. "Your willing to let us enter?" Nero asked. (Blu nodded) "Follow me." Blu said. (He walked for the other room, loud splashes hit the floor. Nero ambled across the water.

Up the spiral stairs, Nero looked at Blu) "How long do you remember being here?" Nero asked. "Many years, I have forgotten, since everyone else had." Blu explained. "Why did you kill those humans, why spare me and Rosso?" Nero asked. "I will answer, but when we see the treasure, I have to tell you something." Blu said. "I understand." Nero said. "He may want me and Rosso to stay here forever." Nero thought. (Both heard Rosso moaning) "Rosso, (Nero sat down on the steps, Blu stopped to see Rosso opening his eyes) are you okay?" Nero asked. "Yeah, where are we, what happened?" Rosso asked. "We survived from the Reploid, but he's with us." Nero said. (Rosso's eyes widened to see Blu) "Him again, ugh, I can't fight." Rosso said. "Calm down, we don't need to fight against him." Nero said. "Are you sure?" Rosso asked. "Yes, (Nero looked at Blu) how much longer till the top?" Nero asked. "Not much longer, just follow me." Blu said. (He walked up the stairs) "Your still weak Rosso, just let me carry you." Nero said. (He got up and continued climbing.

At the top, there were two big white doors with golden locks. Blu rose his trident, water rose and opened the doors. Nero passed Blu, a giant golden clam was visible. Two fountains were next to it, carvings of fish and dolphins on the ceiling. Blu walked in, letting Nero place Rosso down) "This is the treasure, amazing." Rosso said. "This isn't the main item." Blu said. (He tapped on the clam with his trident and it opened. Within was a metallic pearl with signs of organic pearl. Surrounding it was data. Nero took a step forward, looking at Blu) "This item has been long gone for many years, I apologize for my mistake." Nero said. "Of what?" Rosso asked. "Endangering our lives, it's time we leave." Nero sighed. "What, so we came all this way for nothing?" Rosso chided. "Calm down Rosso, (Nero noticed the phoenix Reploid standing up) we've caused enough trouble for him, it's best to leave without a trace." Nero said. (He and Rosso walked for the doors, but a pillar of water rose up. The two turned to see Blu lowering his trident) "You forgot about what I had to say." Blu said. "You want us to stay here forever." Nero guessed. "What, no way, I want to go up to the surface!" Rosso said. "No, I wish to ask you what he said." Blu said. "To go up, out of the sea?" Rosso asked. "Yes, are you willing to help me escape?" Blu asked. "How come you couldn't do it on your own?" Nero asked. "A program prevented me from leaving, until you showed me feelings." Blu explained. "Feelings, for when Nero saved me?" Rosso asked. "Yes, please take me from here." Blu begged. "Should we Nero, he almost killed us." Rosso said. "Yes, Battle Tower is lonely and we need some new friends." Nero said. "Thank you, (Blu grabbed the pearl) do you wish to take this with us?" Blu asked. "We might need it for the future." Nero said. "Right, my name's Rosso and he's Nero." Rosso repeated. "I'm Blu." Blu introduced. "Well Blu, it's time we head for home." Nero said. (Both black and orange Reploids left the room. Blu noticed the squid from before) "Squishy, we've found a new place to live." Blu said. (The squid made it's way to Blu's helmet. Keeping the crack sealed with it's tentacles. Blu went after the two Reploids.

Outside of the city, Blu turned back to see many fish. With a nod, the fish swam off to protect the city. The bulky Reploid followed, Squishy still on his head.

Rosso looked up to see the floating island's edge. Sunlight became visible on the two Reploids. Blu looked up, he began to swim, with Rosso and Nero gripping his side pieces.

Blu reached the surface, of the ocean, causing him to shield his eyes. Nero and Rosso got onto Blu's shoulders and shut their eyes. Nero got onto the island, letting Rosso get on and they both pulled Blu onto the surface. Blu looked around, wondering upon this new perspective) "Okay Nero, now's the time to go home." Rosso said. (Nero nodded, the two purple diamonds on his blade glowed and the Reploid slashed. A black sphere formed with yellow and purple elctricity. Nero entered in, with Rosso looking at Blu before entering. Blu saw Squishy) "It's time to leave this world for a new one." Blu said. (He walked into the portal, heading for Battle Tower.


	4. Fear

It all started at the top of Battle Tower. Rosso and Blu were sitting down at the tower's edge. They looked at the giant towers in the distance. The phoenix Reploid looked at Blu. "So Blu, how does it feel to be out of the ocean?" Rosso asked. "Pleasant, I've never felt anything like this before." Blu said. (Rosso smiled) "Well, that's great to hear, what do you think of Nero?" Rosso asked. "Alright, he's just weird." Blu said. "Weird, I think he's cool, but (Rosso looked doleful) I just wish to be like him." Rosso sighed. "To have a sword?" Blu asked. (Rosso flailed his arms around) "No, that isn't what I thought!" Rosso yelled. "Then what is it?" Blu asked. "It's, um, (Rosso looked at a tower) courage." Rosso sighed. "Courage, what for?" Blu asked. "I feel pathetic, Nero remained calm, I want to be brave like him." Rosso explained. (He felt a tap on his shoulder. The phoenix Reploid saw Blu's trident) "It takes time Rosso, should you talk to Nero?" Blu asked. "I'm not so sure, (Rosso sighed) what do you think I should say?" Rosso asked. (He heard Blu stomp onto the ground. The phoenix turned around to see the bulky Reploid walking for the elevator) "If you want, I'll tell Nero." Blu said. "Okay, floor 8990." Rosso sighed. (He heard the light blue elevator platform going down.

A door opened up and Blu went in the room. He heard something scraping metal on his left. Looking at the direction, the bulky Reploid saw Nero scraping metal on his blade. The black armored Reploid continued to sharpen the straight side of his blade. Blu went to Nero, letting the swordsmen stop) "Nero, may I have a word with you?" Blu asked. "Yes Blu, you can tell me anything." Nero said. "Rosso wanted to talk to you." Blu explained. "Rosso, (Nero looked at Blu's tiny head) is he alright?" Nero asked. "It's about your personality." Blu said. "My what?" Nero asked. "How brave you are as a person." Blu said. (Nero looked away) "He's still learning, that's why he's hard on himself." Nero explained. "We should do something to help him." Blu said. "Your right, I'll go talk to Rosso, you recommend ideas after I'm done." Nero said. (He walked away, leaving his blade. Nero went for the elevator, but saw Blu behind him) "I will follow." Blu said. "Okay, but don't try to pressure Rosso." Nero said. (The two went into the elevator, now going up to floor 9998.

Up the stairs to floor 9999, Nero and Blu saw Rosso gazing at a tower) "Rosso, I've brought Nero for you." Blu said. (Nero glared at the bulky machine) "Blu, I didn't mean this!" Rosso said. "It doesn't matter now, Rosso, just what's going on?" Nero asked. "It's nothing, I'm alright." Rosso lied. "Just stop with those excuses, now tell me what's going on." Nero chided. (Rosso glared at Nero) "Are you asking for a fight?" Rosso asked. "No, I just want to know what's going on!" Nero explained. (Rosso stepped down and aimed his fist at Nero) "I'll be braver then you." Rosso muttered. "What?" Nero asked. (Rosso dashed forward, almost hitting Nero. The black armored swordsmen grabbed his blade and landed. Rosso glared at Nero and flames consumed him. Putting his fists together, Rosso fired a barrage of fireballs of various sizes. Nero slashed through them and pointed his blade at Rosso. Both Blu and Nero noticed a white W on Rosso's green diamond) "Nero, do you see it?" Blu asked. "Yes, let me deal with this Blu, cover me only when necessary!" Nero ordered. "But Nero, (Blu looked down) I understand." Blu said. (Rosso dashed right in front of Nero and punched him. The black armored swordsmen slammed into a pillar. Before he could blink, Nero's eyes widened as fireballs slammed into him. Explosions occurred and Blu watched) "Just hang on Nero, I'll get a great shot." Blu thought. (Rosso's body ignited and he dashed upward. Nero saw Rosso's flaming fist. A part of the pillar exploded, sending Nero falling. Rosso looked down with a smirk as the W glowed brighter. He felt water hitting his back, causing him to fall down the tower. Blu looked at the edge and formed water on the floor. He slid around, making it down the stairs.

Down below, Rosso landed with his fists. They formed craters and Rosso saw Nero in a small crater. Rosso walked forward, grabbing Nero's body. The black armored Reploid screamed in pain) "All this Nero, now look who's scared." Rosso maligned. (He then threw Nero into Battle Tower itself. A part of the wall broke and Rosso went for Nero. Something sharp hit Rosso on the back of his head. It felt slimy as it slid down. Both Rosso and Nero saw Blu holding a salmon) "Did you throw a salmon at me?" Rosso asked. "Yes, the Fish Gods told me." Blu explained. (Both Nero and Blu heard laughing from Rosso) "How pathetic, I can't believe that you would do something so stupid!" Rosso chuckled. (While Rosso became distracted, Nero grabbed his sword and got close) "Hey Rosso!" Nero yelled. (The phoenix Reploid turned around to see Nero slashing at him. With one mighty slash, Nero managed to push Rosso back to Blu. The bulky Reploid threw more salmon) "Have some fish!" Blu yelled. "That's not an attack Blu!" Nero yelled. "You'll both loose against me!" Rosso declared. "We'll see about that!" Nero chided. (He slashed at Rosso's chest, causing the phoenix to move back. Blu raised his trident, causing water to erupt below Rosso. It sent him flying, another water pillar was below Nero and it sent him upward. Rosso fired more fireballs at Nero, with the black armored Reploid slashing. Right as they landed, more water pillars rose up to form platforms. Nero looked at Blu) "I will assist, just give me time." Blu said. "It'd better not be salmon again!" Nero yelled. (He dodged a punch and kicked Rosso. The phoenix moved back, with Nero glaring at the W) "I've got to stop whatever that is!" Nero thought. (Nero put his sword back into place. He then closed his eyes) "Giving up Nero?" Rosso asked. "Come at me." Nero demanded. (Rosso consumed himself in fire and dashed for Nero. Steam was rising, with Nero noticing water surrounding his right fist. With Rosso close, Nero dodged the attack. Using the water fused fist, Nero punch Rosso's green gem. It cracked and Rosso fell. Water disappeared, causing Nero to grab Rosso as they landed. Blu went forward, with Nero looking up to Blu's tiny head) "Is he okay?" Blu asked. "I'm not so sure, we should check on his systems and see if he's okay." Nero said. (He walked towards the broken part of the building. Blu followed with loud footsteps.

Nero looked at Rosso, now lying on a steel table. Blu was next to him) "Nero, is there anything we can do?" Blu asked. "I don't know, (Nero inspected the green gem on Rosso's forehead) but, there seems to be nothing wrong." Nero said. "Was it a glitch?" Blu asked. "There isn't any signs, (Nero rubbed his fingers onto Rosso's gem. Both Reploids noticing Rosso's eyes twitching) Rosso, can you wake up?" Nero asked. (Rosso's eyes creaked open, looking upon Nero with weak red) "Nero, what was I doing, all I can remember is screaming." Rosso moaned. "You were, (Nero shut his eyes and griped Rosso's hand) you went Maverick and tried to kill me." Nero muttered. (Blu saw Rosso's confused face) "I tried to hurt you?" Rosso asked. "Yes, that's why I look so damaged." Nero explained. (He placed his hand onto his forehead, feeling broken parts) "Nero, should I try to do something?" Blu asked. "Just keep Rosso calm, I'm going to do some scans." Nero ordered. (He walked away from Rosso into another room.

Blu looked at Rosso) "Is Nero okay?" Rosso asked. "Yes, he's just confused about what's going on." Blu explained. "Top of the tower, I began to hear a voice, telling me to prove Nero how brave I am." Rosso sobbed. "Someone manipulated those thoughts, it wasn't your fault." Blu said. "Copper." Rosso muttered. "Who?" Blu asked. "I heard her voice, before I passed out." Rosso explained. "What did she say?" Blu asked. (Rosso looked away, wings drooped to Blu's surprise) "She was my girlfriend before (Rosso clenched his fist) I became this." Rosso explained. "How close were you?" Blu asked. "Even if it was for five months, I felt like she was the one." Rosso sighed. "I see, I've never felt any emotions till you and Nero arrived." Blu said. "Yeah, that was where I got my doubts." Rosso said. "Should I talk to Nero?" Blu asked. "Sure, I'll be fine." Rosso said. (He gave a weak smile to Blu as the bulky Reploid walked away.

The doors opened up and Blu saw Nero with a computer. Rosso's wire frame had various numbers) "I don't understand, (Nero noticed Blu) oh, hello Blu, what are you doing?" Nero asked. "Rosso said he'll be fine, but he's thinking about someone." Blu said. "Someone, as in who?" Nero asked. "Copper, Rosso told me that he heard her voice before passing out." Blu said. "Right now?" Nero asked. "No, before you knocked him out." Blu said. "He's still hanging onto the past, I guess there's a part that I didn't know about." Nero said. "Is there anything that unusual for Rosso?" Blu asked. (The two looked upon the scanners. Nero grabbed onto a small microphone for the room Rosso was in) "Rosso, I'm going to scan you, just give it a second." Nero said. (They both saw Rosso giving the thumbs up. Nero locked the only door within Rosso's room and green lights glowed. They passed through Rosso, the screen showed everything fine. Blu saw Nero clenching his fists) "A failure?" Blu asked. "I don't know what was going on, but that couldn't have been a glitch." Nero said. "What do you believe it was?" Blu asked. "I have no clue, but, everything seems to be fine, (Nero got up and walked away) if it happens again, (Nero looked doleful) I have to end it." Nero sighed. (He went out of the room, leaving Blu alone.


	5. Anemoi of Corrupted Elysium

It all started among the stars, a dimension portal opened up and something escaped. It was a small ship in the form of a robotic cicada. Something within looked at the portal, more ships escaped from the portal. "Great, I can never get them away from me!" Someone thought. (It's ship went faster through the stars, passing by plants of the Solar System. The other ships began to fire at the escaping one. A blast hit the abdomen) "Drat, you will never take me alive." The person muttered. (He activated an opening on the abdomen and it fired missiles. Some ships blew up and they moved back. Taking advantage of this, the driver of the cicada flew fast, passing by Jupiter. As other ships moved back, only one followed the cicada ship) "You won't escape, criminal." A person muttered. (She had her thumb to a handle's red button. Pressing it, missiles fired and hit the cicada ship. The figure within fell down) "Gah, it looks like she wants to play rough, this ship wasn't mean for battle!" Someone said. "I've got to find a planet to hide on!" Someone thought. (A screen revealed the Solar System. The person's yellow eye glared at a nearby planet. One of blue, green, and white) "See you later." Someone chided. (The cicada ship flew faster towards the unknown planet. Behind it, the other ship had an aim) "I don't care if your the last of your kind, it ends now." The woman said. (Her ship fired a laser and it hit the abdomen. Sirens blared within the cicada ship. The person within looked around before feeling warmer. The ship combusted into flames as it was heading for the planet. In the female's ship, she watched without a word. Sirens blared within her's, all about going near the planet's atmosphere. Sighing, the woman's ship turned away) "Your lucky, for now." The woman sighed.

In the planet's atmosphere, the person within the burning ship gripped onto two items. Each a book and a staff. Being silent, the ship was now in a black sky. Glass shattered and sent the staff flying to the sky. The person reached for the item, but it flew away. Looking away, the person notice the ship heading for a forest. It hit the ground and covering the ship with dirt. The ship stopped by slamming into a mountain. From the force of the crash, a landslide occurred and buried the ship. From the slamming, the figure passed out.

Many years passed since the crash. The rocks were still at the same spot, moss and mushrooms covered the crash. Power recharged to the unknown figure. It looked around, but felt dirt everywhere. Without sight, the figure dug through the dirt, hoping to find the light.

Escaping from the ship by broken glass, the figure looked around. It noticed mushrooms and moss. It's dusty book still had the pages intact. Flipping through them, the person looked at the mushrooms) "I've never seen this kind before." The person said. "How long has it been since I escaped?" The person thought. (It's yellow eye widened as it felt a force, wind. The person closed the book and got down from the rocks. It was time to explore this unknown world.

Many pine trees swayed in the wind, the figure looked through the book. Trying to identify the trees) "Nothing like I've seen before." The person said. "Should I continue my ways, no, I'd better keep low." The person thought. (Flipping through the pages, nothing like these have never seen before). "A new place to find more info upon." The person said. (It heard a rustle in the trees and saw squirrels running around) "What strange creatures." The person thought. (It walked off, heading out of the forest.

The figure made it to a grassy field. There was a hill with a tree. Nothing else left to see, except for the tree. It was bright orange and black. From a distance, the tree looked to be moving. Moving at a slow pace, the figure went for the tree. "What is that tree, how is it moving?" The figure asked. (Getting closer, the figure noticed small winged insects. They were flying around the tree, revealing white flowers) "Amazing, there's nothing like this in my book." The person thought. (It noticed one of the creatures falling down. Reaching out, the insect landed onto the person's finger. The person moved the insect to it's yellow eye. The creature flapped it's wings. Looking up to the other bugs, they began to fly for the forest) "Looks like you have to go." The person said. (The orange and black winged bug began to flap it's wings. It lifted up to the sky and followed the others. The person waved it's hand to the bugs as they flew to the forest.

With the bugs gone, the figure noticed a red glow from sunlight. Looking up, it saw a wooden staff with a red gem. It was stuck to the tree, who knows how long it's been in it. The person climbed up the tree to get the staff. Gripping it, the figure pulled till it came out. There was another gust of wind blowing on the flowers. The person noticed the staff glowing. Wind blew around and the staff had a mechanical part of four blades. The mechanism of the staff spun to form a small tornado. Looking upon the wood craftsmanship, the figure's yellow eye glowed) "This is what the staff needed to work, how come it didn't activate earlier?" The person thought. (In the distance, the person saw what appeared to be a city) "Maybe I might find help there." The person thought. (It jumped down from the tree and walked away. The bugs with their orange and black didn't leave it's mind.

Within the city, Reploids stared at the mysterious person) "How strange, their looks must not be welcoming." The person thought. (It continued to walk through the busy streets of Abel City.

While walking across a fountain, the person noticed Rosso sitting on the edge. He noticed the person) "That looks odd, weirdest Reploid I've ever seen." Rosso thought. (The person walked up to Rosso) "Hello there, what city is this?" The person asked. "Abel City, who are you?" Rosso asked. "I have no memory, have any ideas?" The person asked. "I did think of one, but, where did you come from?" Rosso asked. (The person pointed upwards to the sky) "I came from the stars, I found this city by winged creatures." The person explained. "An alien, (Rosso gave a strange look) the winged creatures, must be that time." Rosso said. "What time, the bugs?" The person asked. "Yeah, it's the migration of monarch butterflies." Rosso explained. "They were so beautiful, I apologize for wasting your time." The person apologized. "Hey, you aren't wasting time, I'm just waiting for someone." Rosso explained. "I see, want to keep talking?" The person asked. "Sure, my name's Rosso." Rosso introduced. "I, you know, have no name." The person said. "How about Verde?" Rosso asked. "Verde, does it have a meaning?" The person asked. "Yeah, Verde means green, just like your armor." Rosso explained. "Oh, I didn't notice my colors, silly me." The person said. "So what do you think of the name?" Rosso asked. "I like it, and I feel much better with this new name." Verde said. "Well, I'm glad that you have something to identify yourself." Rosso said. (His eyes widened as the two heard beeping noises. The phoenix had a hand onto his left ear piece) "Rosso, we need your help now!" Someone ordered. (Rosso nodded and jumped off the fountain. He ran away from Verde, causing him to follow) "May I be of help?" Verde asked. "Can you fight?" Rosso asked. "Yes, I'm well skilled at combat." Verde said. (Rosso stopped, glaring at Verde) "How come you still have your combat skill, yet you forget your name." Rosso said. "Well, only the memory of my name is gone, I still remember my past and skills." Verde explained. "I guess that's an answer." Rosso said. "Who was talking?" Verde asked. "The one who asked me to go, that was my friend, Nero." Rosso explained. (The two continued to run.

Back at the forest, Nero glared at a giant mechanaloid. It looked It's body was egg shapped with a dull purple color. The shoulders were spheres and arms had sausage like fingers. Four yellow eyes glowed as it's lower half was in a lake. Blu stood on the lake with his trident raised) "I can't believe that this battle machine rose up!" Nero yelled. "Rosso is coming to us." Blu said. "Great, he'd better hurry up!" Nero yelled. (The machine fired a missile and Nero moved back. Blu stabbed the machine with his trident. The machine looked down upon Blu and slammed it's fist onto the bulky Reploid. Blu hit Nero and they rammed into a tree. Monarch butterflies went flying. Rosso and Verde made it to the lake and saw Nero and Blu gripped by the machine) "Nero, Blu!" Rosso yelled. (The machine glared at the two Reploids. Nero noticed Rosso and Verde) "Run!" Nero yelled. (The machine punched the ground, hitting Rosso. Verde noticed the mechanical part of his staff spinning. Wind built up and a tornado hit the machine's head. It glared at Verde. The Reploid only looked at the staff) "So this is it's power, (Verde looked up to see the machine's fist) whoa!" Verde yelled. (He slammed into a tree. Monarchs flew through the air. Verde saw one falling to his silver collar. Rosso punched at the machine's fist, letting Blu and Nero fall. Blu dove into the water, but the machine grabbed Nero's leg. This caused him to drop his blade. Underwater, Blu raised his trident, causing water torrents to ram right into the legs. The machine began to fall as Blu fired more water torrents upon the legs.

The machine fell down, letting Nero go. Verde fired another tornado from his staff and it trapped Nero. The black armored Reploid spun around before hitting the ground. Rosso picked him up) "Are you okay Nero?" Rosso asked. "Ugh, who is that?" Nero asked. "Not now Nero." Rosso said. (The three looked up to see the robot looking down upon them. Smaller shadows had risen up. More monarchs flying around. The machine slammed it's arms onto the ground and both Rosso and Nero went up. Verde saw a water pillar rise up with Nero's blade. The black armored Reploid jumped up and grabbed his blade. With Rosso and Nero on it's shoulder, the machine began to shake. While it shook Rosso off, Nero stuck on with his impaled blade. Verde fired another tornado, catching Rosso. Blu left the water and let Rosso fall to his helmet) "Ouch, (Rosso looked at Verde) uh, sorry Blu." Rosso apologized. (The three looked up to see Nero slashing at the machine's head) "Take this!" Nero yelled. (He slashed at the eyes, shutting them off. Verde noticed his staff's mechanical part spinning. A tornado formed underneath Verde and it rose him up in the sky. Nero felt the gust of wind and noticed Verde flying towards him. Verde landed on the machine and looked at Nero) "Hello there, my name is Verde." Verde introduced. "Now's not the time, help me with this!" Nero ordered. (He slashed at the machine with speed. Verde noticed monarchs flying around before seeing Nero impaling his blade in the machine. The green Reploid went close to Nero and placed his staff into an opening Nero made. Verde's staff spun and ripped through the inner mechanics. Nero saw the machine's electric power shutting off) "Get in the water!" Nero yelled. (He pushed Verde into the lake as the machine fell over. Rosso shielded himself as the machine blew up into nothing.

Fire sparked to the forest. Rising from the water, Nero grabbed onto Verde's shoulder. The four saw flying flames, monarchs in a burning forest. Blu extended his trident to Nero and Verde. The black armored Reploid gripped Blu's trident. In response, the bulky Reploid pulled them to the surface. Verde looked to the sky. The whole forest was on fire) "The Maverick Hunters could be here any minute!" Rosso said. "No, we can't leave these creatures to die!" Verde yelled. "What can we do?" Nero asked. (They noticed water rising, looking at Blu, he had his trident raised) "This isn't enough, (Verde looked at his staff) you'd better work." Verde thought. (The staff spun faster, a tornado surrounded the water pillar, becoming a water tornado. Water splashed onto the trees and monarchs. Verde and Blu concentrated while Rosso and Nero caught monarchs falling from the sky. Soon, the flames had diminished. Verde and Blu stopped, with water returning to the lake. Monarchs flew around, not effected by the flames at all. Verde fell to his knees, looking upon his staff, a monarch flew to the red crystal) "Hello, (Verde looked to Nero, Rosso, and Blu) we did a great job, Blu, thank you for helping me." Verde thanked. (More monarchs flew around the four, one landed on Nero's nose) "I'd suggest we'd get going, the Maverick Hunters will arrive soon." Nero said. "Maverick Hunters?" Verde asked. "We don't want to get spotted by them, and this whole event will get their attention." Rosso said. "Alright, (Verde looked at Rosso) any ideas where to go?" Verde asked. "Follow me." Nero said. (Him, Rosso, and Blu walked away to the trees. Verde looked at the monarchs on his body) "Farewell little ones." Verde said. (He shook, causing the monarch butterflies to fly away to the still fertile trees. Verde waved goodbye before leaving.


	6. Test

It all started within Battle Tower. Verde looked around the main floor. Glaring at bulky machines, the room felt empty. "You call these machines?" Verde asked. "Yes, what's wrong with them?" Nero asked. "Their outdated in my eyes!" Verde chided. "Calm down, I'm sure we can update." Rosso said. "Update, are you sure that you could do that?" Verde asked. "We aren't mechanics, so there isn't anything we can do." Nero said. "I can't believe it, this place is well hidden and yet it doesn't have protection!" Verde yelled. "Please calm down Verde, can you help with this?" Rosso asked. "Fine, just give me time to work on these machines." Verde said. "Should we leave you alone?" Rosso asked. "Yes, wait outside, this will be quick." Verde ordered. "How big is this renovation?" Nero asked. "I already told you, now then, (Verde pushed Rosso and Nero out of the tower. He then moved his head towards Blu) will you leave?" Verde asked. (He heard the pounding footsteps of Blu towards the exit. The door closed, Verde looked at his book) "Now with everyone gone, it's time to put this book to work." Verde thought.

Outside, Nero looked up to the tower) "Raise of hands if he's going to blow up the tower." Nero said. "Have no idea." Rosso said. (Nero saw Rosso sitting on Blu's shoulder) "Rosso, get off of Blu!" Nero ordered. "No, I want to see what Verde's up too." Rosso explained. "How did you meet with him?" Nero asked. "We just met at a fountain, Verde told me that he found the place during the migration." Rosso explained. "Migration, the monarch one?" Nero asked. "Yeah, I just had a talk and you contacted me." Rosso explained. "Nero, (Blu pointed to the tower. Now it was pure white) the tower is glowing." Blu said. (Nero and Rosso looked at the tower as everything turned white.

The light dimmed down to reveal everything as normal. The three rushed inside to see Verde, book in hand) "Hello Nero, I'm glad I used that light." Verde said. "What was it all about?" Nero asked. "I wanted to scan the place." Verde said. "Scan, for repairs?" Nero asked. "Yes, I've found a good spot to fix the place up." Verde said. (He went deeper in the room to enter into the elevator. Nero, Rosso, and Blu squeezed into the elevator shaft) "Too, tight!" Verde yelled. "We should open it up to widen it up." Nero said. "Blu, your too big!" Rosso yelled. "Stop Rosso, your squirming is painful!" Nero yelled. (The elevator began to go up.

Now on the 7000th floor, the four escaped from the elevator. There was a dark grey hallway with light blue lines. Two doors were present. One was a small door on the right side. The other was at the end of the hallway. It was big with a light blue diamond) "This is where we fight against each other." Rosso explained. "Against each other, how come there isn't anything else to practice with?" Verde asked. "We don't have anything to help with this." Nero explained. "Well then, let's take a look around." Verde said. (Nero walked to the big door and it opened up.

Inside, the room was a huge cylinder shape with a glass window up above. Verde looked at around) "Looks like I need to do some technology upgrades." Verde said. "Upgrades, for where?" Nero asked. (The green Reploid pointed to the window) "That room wasn't used for a long time." Rosso said. "May I take a look at it?" Verde asked. (Nero nodded before walking off. He went into the hallway and opened the other door. Verde followed and he saw stairs leading up.

Upstairs, Verde and Nero saw another door and it opened up. The room was small with machines and the window. Verde looked outside to see Rosso and Blu looking at them) "These machines, so outdated and can't work, any ideas, Verde?" Nero asked. "Yes, (Verde took off a part of the machine. He looked upon his book and flipped through the pages) you want this to be a battle simulator?" Verde asked. "Yes, that would sound great." Nero said. "Alright then, I'll get to work." Verde said. (He pushed Nero out of the room and closed the door. The green Reploid began to work.

After a while, Verde went to see Nero, Rosso, and Blu. They noticed the green Reploid and Nero went forward) "How did it go?" Nero asked. "Perfect, now who wants to fight?" Verde asked. "I'll go, Rosso, Blu, go with Verde." Nero ordered. (Both the phoenix and bulky Reploid ran out of the room. Verde followed) "Be careful Nero." Verde sighed. "Don't worry, (Nero pulled out his blade) begin this fight." Nero dared. (Verde ran out of the room to the small room. Nero saw the trio. Rosso waved with a smile. Verde began to press buttons and a bigger button glowed. The green Reploid pressed it and caused the bigger room to glow.

Nero looked around to see himself in a black room. Yellow blobs went flying and Nero ducked under some. One hit him while crouching. The blobs formed the Yellow Devil. It opened it's eye and fired a beam. Nero jumped and threw his blade. It hit the Yellow Devil's eye and it turned into blobs. Nero's blade fell to the ground. The blobs moved to the other side. Nero dashed through the blobs and grabbed his blade. The Yellow Devil reformed and fired at Nero. Nero moved away and threw his blade. It hit the Yellow Devil's eye and it exploded. The blobs went flying and some covered Nero. Without him knowing, the whole place turned back to normal. Nero looked around, the blobs were gone. The door opened up to Verde, Rosso, and Blu) "Are you alright Nero?" Verde asked. "Yes, that was easy." Nero said. "Well, it was a test run, don't worry, there are more dangerous Mavericks." Verde said. "Where did the blob thing go?" Nero asked. "It was a hologram, it's a type of technology that I'm working on." Verde explained. "I hope you upgrade it, that was pathetic!" Nero chided. "Hey, you know how long it took to make this?" Verde asked. (He slammed his staff onto Nero's head. Rosso walked forward with Nero's blade in hand) "Need this Nero?" Rosso asked. "Yes, (Nero grabbed his blade, all while not looking at the phoenix) it's already getting late, if anyone needs me, I'll be at my room." Nero sighed. (He walked off with Verde aiming his staff at Nero. Rosso grabbed Verde's arms) "Hey, he wasn't satisfied with your choice." Rosso explained. "Fine, I'll just work on this, don't bother me." Verde ordered. (He went off, Blu came down the steps. Verde moved sideways to get in the stairway. Blu walked to Rosso) "Should we practice by fighting each other?" Blu asked. "Sure." Rosso said. (Both the phoenix and Blu ran off. Verde looked from the window) "I'll be much better then before." Verde muttered.

Outside of the tower, Blu raised water up. Rosso jumped over it and threw a fireball. It hit Blu, but did nothing) "Is that all you've got?" Blu asked. "Yeah, I'm still learning, but, do you think I deserve to be here?" Rosso asked. (Blu lowered his trident) "What are you saying?" Blu asked. "I feel like a fish out of water, Nero, you, and Verde know your skills." Rosso answered. "And you say that your not one of us?" Blu asked. "Yes, I don't feel good, (Rosso looked away) I don't belong here." Rosso muttered. "Rosso, (The phoenix looked at Blu) the Fish Gods don't like your self pity." Blu said. "Life's just hard for me." Rosso said. "Talk to Nero, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Blu said. "Last time, when you said that I went Maverick?" Rosso asked. "Yes, now go talk to him." Blu ordered. "Alright." Rosso sighed. (He walked back into Battle Tower.

Up on the elevator, Rosso became silent. He remembered when Nero and him first met Blu. Nero was so calm. The elevator stopped on the 7000th floor. Rosso stopped the elevator and went into the hallway. He went into the small room and saw Verde. Near him was the data pearl from the sunken city. The green Reploid turned around to see the phoenix) "Rosso, I'm surprised that you came." Verde said. "I wanted to see how you were doing on the machine." Rosso said. "Well, it's done now, this time there aren't any bugs." Verde said. "What's the strongest on there?" Rosso asked. "Why do you ask?" Verde asked. "I want to fight it alone." Rosso said. "Are you mad, I'm not going to risk your health!" Verde yelled. "Do it Verde, I want to be strong for Nero." Rosso begged. "No, I cannot allow that!" Verde yelled. "Verde, I can do it, just start the simulator!" Rosso snarled. (Verde looked at the controls) "I can just rebuild his armor." Verde thought. (He pressed buttons) "Go in the simulator." Verde said. (Rosso nodded and ran off) "The hardest, I know, it's not going to be pretty." Verde thought.

Rosso went into the training room and saw it transforming. A holographic figure appeared in the form of Kaiser Sigma. It began to fire missiles at Rosso. The phoenix dashed and punched a leg. It did no damage and Sigma fired a laser at Rosso. The phoenix moved in pain and the laser stopped. Sigma fired mines and they hit Rosso. The phoenix Reploid was on the ground as more missiles hit him. Verde looked upon a switch with END. Rosso screamed as Sigma grabbed him. Verde was about to press the switch. Another black hand pressed the button instead. The Sigma hologram disappeared and Rosso fell to the ground. Verde looked to see Nero glaring at him) "Hello Nero, how are you doing?" Verde asked. (The window opened up. Nero looked to see Rosso injured. The phoenix looked at Nero with dropped eyes) "Rosso, Verde, I expect the both of you to be in my room on Floor 8990." Nero demanded. (He walked out of the room, with Verde looking at Nero.

Verde dragged Rosso to the elevator. The Reploids got insied and it began to go up) "Rosso, this is all your fault!" Verde chided. "Sorry, but I just feel tired." Rosso sighed. "You will be the one to explain what happened!" Verde yelled. (Rosso looked away as the elevator made it to Floor 8900.

Both the green and orange Reploids saw Nero cleaning his sword. He stopped as Verde and Rosso went into the room) "Sorry for what happened Nero, I just wanted to be stronger." Rosso explained. "Again, (Nero sighed before stopping his blade cleaning. Getting up, he glared at Rosso and Verde) I understand that Rosso, your pushing yourself." Nero said. "Should I wait outside?" Verde asked. "Yes, but don't leave the hallway to my room." Nero ordered. "Yes Nero." Verde said. (He ran off into the hallway. Rosso looked at a concerned Nero) "Are you angry at me?" Rosso asked. "Yes, for being reckless and not thinking twice." Nero explained. (Rosso fell to his knees, looking at the ground. Nero had hand onto Rosso's crown. The phoenix looked up to Nero) "I'm sorry, I don't deserve to be with skilled people!" Rosso sobbed. "Rosso, (Nero patted Rosso's head) we faced the mistakes, we just have to learn from them." Nero soothed. (The phoenix Reploid shut his eyes, feeling an urge to cry) "What can I do to be stronger?" Rosso asked. "Climb the ladder, one step at a time." Nero answered. "How can I do it without pushing myself?" Rosso asked. (Nero paused and looked down at Rosso) "Take signs of your feelings after fights, rest when you can't keep going." Nero answered. "Nero, (Rosso noticed the black armored Reploid walking away to his blade. Nero began to polish it) I'm sorry that you wasted your time." Rosso sobbed. "There's nothing to be sorry about, we all deal with problems." Nero explained. "I'll wait for you on the roof." Rosso said. "What for?" Nero asked. "Verde's still waiting, he should get his turn." Rosso said. "Just rest, there's plenty of time for you to think." Nero explained. (Rosso walked out of the room. Verde walked in to see Nero, eyes closed and head pointing down) "Hello Nero, is Rosso okay?" Verde asked. (Nero sighed before placing his blade back. The black armored Reploid looked at Verde) "He's fine, but he's pushing himself too much." Nero explained. "I heard the whole thing, I thank you for complementing my skills." Verde thanked. "Your welcome, but Rosso's my main concern." Nero said. "I know, but are there any words you wish to tell me?" Verde asked. "Yes, the update of Battle Tower's battle simulator is just what we needed." Nero said. "I know that, but Rosso's damage is real, I was practicing to be our main security." Verde explained. "Interesting, it sounds good, but I have another thing to ask." Nero paused. "What is it?" Verde asked. "I want you to update our medical floor." Nero ordered. "How come?" Verde asked. "It's for Rosso, let me take you to the floor." Nero said. (He and Verde went out of the room.

On the medical floor, the two were in the scanning room. Verde looked around) "Not high tech I see." Verde sighed. "I know, but we need updates." Nero said. "I know, I could get to work." Verde said. "Wait, let me explain something, two months ago, Rosso acted strange." Nero explained. "How strange?" Verde asked. "He acted aggressive, tried to kill us and he didn't remember the event." Nero answered. "Any reason he forgot?" Verde asked. "We don't know, which is why we need your help." Nero explained. "I see, I'll begin my work." Verde said. (He looked upon the machines and looked at his book.

Many hours, both Nero and Verde looked upon the updated floor, 7490. The scanning room became smaller with walls in a shade of black. A metal table was in the center with locks for arms, legs, and waist. Glass was on the left to another room where the scans would become activated. Nero and Verde began to walk around the updated medical floor encircling the elevator) "Thank you Verde, I never thought you could do so much." Nero said. "Your welcome, but I'm doing this to make sure that I'll stay." Verde said. "What do you mean by that?" Nero asked. "An evil force tried to hunt me down, I escaped from the stars." Verde answered. "Don't worry, your safe here." Nero said. "Now it's time to see how Rosso is doing." Verde said. "That almost slipped my mind, wait here." Nero sighed. (He ran into the elevator and it began to go up. Verde looked at the windows of medical rooms.

The elevator moved down with Nero and Rosso inside. The door opened up and the two got out) "Ah, come this way Rosso." Verde said. (He grabbed Rosso's hand and escorted him to the scanning room)

"Verde, is this going to be okay?" Rosso asked. "Don't worry, (Verde began to attack the locks) remain calm, it will be a few seconds." Verde soothed. (He walked out of the room and locked the door. Verde ran to the room next to the scan room. It was small with many monitors, a big button, and a window. Verde pressed the button. Green lights flooded the scan room. The many monitors showed a wire frame Rosso though many angles. One of them started blinking on Rosso's forehead. Verde saw Nero walking in. His eyes focused on the monitors) "Have an idea on what happened?" Nero asked. "Yes, (Verde pointed to Rosso's forehead on a screen) something's emitting an unusual force." Verde said. "It's great you found the source." Nero cheered. "Right, we have to take Rosso to get his mechanics checked." Verde said. (He pressed another button to stop the green lights. The two Reploids went into the other room and Verde unlocked Rosso) "So how am I?" Rosso asked. "Your fine, but we have to do some surgery." Verde said. "What are you talking about?" Rosso asked. "There's the monitors spotted something (Verde poked Rosso's green gem) within there." Verde explained. "Will it change me as a person?" Rosso asked. "I'm not sure, but Verde knows what to do." Nero said. "Of course, now then, let's go to get your mechanics checked." Verde said. (He grabbed Rosso's hand and walked out of the room.

In a room, an concussions Rosso was on another metal table. The room was white with medical equipment) "Can I help you in any way?" Nero asked. "No, I know what to do, but I have something you need." Verde said. (He opened up a part of Rosso's forehead and grabbed out a glowing chip) "That's Rosso's soul!" Nero yelled. "Yes, and that's what I wanted to know." Verde said. (He gave it to Nero) "How come?" Nero asked. "In case anything goes wrong, now wait outside." Verde said. (Nero walked out of the room and closed the doors. Verde looked at Rosso's body) "Time to get to work." Verde thought.

(On the roof, Nero leaned on one of the four towers. He looked upon the red glowing data chip) "Rosso, I'm sorry." Nero muttered. (He began to hear footsteps. Gripping his sword's handle, the black armored Reploid saw Blu) "Nero, what are you doing here by yourself?" Blu asked. "Well, (Nero sighed before letting go of his sword's handle). Rosso's getting checked by Verde, I'm nervous about it." Nero explained. "Remain calm Nero, Rosso will make it, in the name of fish." Blu said. "Thanks Blu, (Nero revealed the data chip and looked at it) do that for me." Nero sighed. (He heard Blu's footsteps heading back down) "I wonder where he's going." Nero thought.

(After a while, Nero was sitting, leaning behind a wall. He held onto Rosso's data chip, glowing a bright red. Nero rubbed his fingers onto the data chip. It was just like before. Nero remembered when he broke the apartment window. Meting Lavoro for the first time. The black armored Reploid fell asleep, dreaming of that day.

A door opened up and Verde went out. He looked around. No sign of Nero. The green armored Reploid sighed before walking around. In the corner of the Reploid's eye, Verde saw Blu in the elevator. It went down and Verde waited. The elevator went up without Blu. Verde went inside and it went down) "Where could Nero be?" Verde thought. (He looked around before stopping the elevator. Blu was down the hall) "Blu, Blu!" Verde yelled. (Blu stopped and turned around to see Verde) "What do you want?" Blu asked. "I want to find where Nero is." Verde said. "I saw him on the roof." Blu said. "Oh, thanks, I want to tell him the good news." Verde said. (He ran off in a flash.

On the roof, Verde looked around. No sign of Nero. Verde sighed and ran off downstairs. He kept running around, passing by Blu many times. With elevator rides, Verde rushed into Nero's room. His presence was gone. Verde screamed, his staff was spinning and wind rushed around the tower. Blu found Nero sleeping. The bulky Reploid heard Verde scream, Nero was still asleep. Blu raised his trident and formed a bubble filled with water. He threw it and it splashed onto Nero's face. The Reploid woke up, wiping his face. Nero glared at Blu) "Blu, what are you doing?" Nero asked. "Verde's after your head." Blu explained. "What?" Nero asked. (They both felt wind and a tornado consumed Nero. The black armored Reploid spun around, almost dropping the data chip. Nero flew around before getting into the elevator. Blu watched in silence) "He's dead, Fish Gods, aid us in Verde's rage." Blu chanted.

Verde glared at the tornado, Nero spun around before hitting the ground. Data chip was bouncing. Verde grabbed onto Nero's collar) "Where were you this whole time?" Verde yelled. "I was sleeping, Blu woke me up!" Nero yelled. "I went all around this place and couldn't find you!" Verde yelled. (Nero noticed the data chip and kicked Verde. The green Reploid dropped the black armored Reploid. Nero picked up Rosso's data chip) "Sorry, I didn't know how long it would be." Nero apologized. "Alright, now that I found you, I need Rosso's data chip." Verde said. "You helped him?" Nero asked. "Yes, now let me show you what I found." Verde said. (The two went out of Nero's room.

In the medical room, Rosso was still on the table. His crown removed to reveal inner mechanics. Nero looked at Rosso's face. Verde grabbed onto a chip and showed it to Nero) "I found the source." Verde said. (He dropped the chip to Nero's fingers. Nero examined it to see a big yellow W) "Where do you believe it came from?" Nero asked. "No idea, but Rosso's systems were well integrated with that chip." Verde said. "You believe it came from Rosso this whole time?" Nero asked. "Yes, but the problem's over." Verde said. "Could there be more signs that could cause this again?" Nero asked. "I searched all over the systems for it wouldn't happen ever again." Verde explained. "How long will it be till Rosso wakes up?" Nero asked. "It'll be quick, I just have to put the chip and the crown back." Verde explained. (Nero gave Verde Rosso's data chip) "Be careful with that." Nero whispered. "I know how it feels." Verde said. (He inserted the chip into Rosso's forehead. Rosso's body began to shake. Verde placed the crown back with a snap. The two moved back as Rosso got up) "Ugh, my head." Rosso moaned. (He opened his eyes and saw Verde and Nero) "How do you feel?" Verde asked. "Fine, what happened with me?" Rosso asked. "I found the source, (Verde revealed the W chip) this caused it." Verde explained. (Rosso glared at the chip) "Have any ideas why it made me turn Maverick?" Rosso asked. "Not yet, I just removed it." Verde said. "I feel tired." Rosso moaned. "Oh, it's just a side effect of doing something like this." Verde said. "Rosso, you want to go to bed?" Nero asked. "That sounds nice." Rosso yawned. "Okay then, (Nero picked Rosso up, having problems from Rosso's forearms. Rosso fell asleep afterwards) good night Rosso." Nero soothed. (He walked out with Rosso.

Hours passed, in the medical room, Verde was examining the W chip. He stopped as footsteps emitted in the hallway. Grabbing his staff, Verde turned around from his swivel chair. He glared at the hallway to find Nero) "Nero, I didn't expect to see you." Verde said. "Sorry that I alarmed you to a false danger." Nero apologized. "Is Rosso still sleeping?" Verde asked. "Yes, but that wasn't the main reason I came." Nero said. "Then what is?" Verde asked. "You see, I have another favor to ask." Nero sighed. "Another, what's wrong with you?" Verde asked. "Calm down, it's either this or get booted out and arrested." Verde thought. (He let out a sigh) "Sorry for that outburst, what do you want?" Verde cheered. "Since you came here, things have been more better." Nero said. "I noticed how empty the place is, only four of us live here." Verde said. "Yeah, it's kinda sad, but we have to be unknown." Nero said. "That's a good thing." Verde thought. "I have something to show you." Nero said. "What is it?" Verde asked. "A body, not a murder or anything, but a spare one." Nero said. "Let me see this body." Verde said. "Follow me." Nero said. (He and Verde walked out of the room. Verde locked the door before following Nero.

The two found themselves in a small room. There were three capsules, two opened, but one closed) "I wanted to check on how Rosso got his effect, but I found this." Nero paused. (He pressed a button in front of the capsule and it opened up. Verde's yellow eye widened as he saw the body. It was of a girl with a thin body, covered in a black suit with white, orange, and ivory. Her helmet's front was hair like. A blue upside down triangle was on the forehead. On the upper sides sides of her black head were two big lighting bolts. Verde looked at Nero) "You said that it's just a body, right?" Verde asked. "Yes, and I was wondering if you could help me find a soul." Nero explained. "Does it involving killing someone?" Verde asked. "No, we're going to do the same thing like Rosso." Nero said. "And you do it by?" Verde asked. "When I met Rosso, he died and I managed to get his data chip." Nero explained. "So how did Rosso get his body?" Verde asked. "I found his body here." Nero explained. "I get it now, so where can we find a data chip for the body?" Verde asked. "We travel through time." Nero said. "Time, we have a time machine, (Nero nodded with a smile on his face) show it to me, I want to see it!" Verde said. "Are you obsessed with time travel?" Nero asked. "No, I just heard so many things about it." Verde answered. "I see, well then, let's go back in time." Nero said.

(The two went to the machine with three screens. Nero stood on top of the platform and the screens turned on) "Any idea in which time to go through?" Verde asked. "There is one, with that pearl Blu gave us, one is the worst." Nero said. "What do you mean?" Verde asked. "A hundred years, there was Elf Wars, many people perished." Nero explained. "We're going to war?" Verde asked. "No, not that, just after the war ended." Nero said. "It better be." Verde muttered. (The time was set, Nero looked at Verde) "It's time we get going." Nero said. (He pressed a holographic button and the two became consumed in light.


	7. Valkyrie of Dark Valhalla

It all started in the night. At a city in the desert, few people walked around. They were only machines, Pantheons. They looked around, arms ready to fire. Near a building's corner, someone watched the Pantheons movements. Gripped in it's hands was a small box. When the Pantheons looked away, the person rushed through the streets. It made it to another building and hid. Pantheons heard the footsteps and looked around. The figure shut it's eyes, time was running out. In silence, the person ran for another building. At the door, the person knocked on it. The door opened up to have a human look at the person. The person was a female Reploid. She had orange irises with short cream hair. Her bodysuit was white with armor being black. She looked at the human. He had short black hair, green irises with glasses. The human smirked as he saw the young girl Reploid. "Lealta, well done." The human said. (Lealta gave a small smile before walking inside. The door closed and Lealta looked at the human) "Master, I got the item you wanted." Lealta panted. (The human grabbed the box and opened it. He didn't leave his gaze on the Reploid) "Go upstairs and get dressed, I'll wait in my living room." The human ordered. (Lealta nodded before walking away.

She went up some stairs passed a big room. The girl went into a small room and opened a closet. There was a black and white maid's dress and a big black bow. Lealta put it on and went downstairs. She saw the human waiting for her) "Lealta, just what I've, (His eyes widened as he noticed Lealta's bow not in center. He walked up to the girl and slapped her. Lealta's eyes widened and she looked at the man) your bow." The man chided. (Lealta looked up and adjusted her bow) "I apologize sir." Lealta apologized. "Get me my drink, Bloody Mary." The man chided. (Lealta nodded, running off to make the drink.

She was in the kitchen, making the drink. Lealta kept messing with her bow, to get in center. The drink became finished and she put it on a silver platter. She walked into the living room and went to the man) "Here you are." Lealta whispered. (The man grabbed the drink and glared at the empty platter) "Where are the chips?" The man asked. "Huh, oh, I forgot, I'll get them!" Lealta said. (She ran off and went for the kitchen. She got out a bag of chips and rushed back to the man. He glared at the bag and Lealta opened it. The man then swiped the chips from Lealta's hands) "You've been so obedient Lealta, you know how to be a servant." The man said. "Is there anything else you want, Master?" Lealta asked. "Yes, turn the fire on, get me pillows, do it or I'll report you." The man ordered. "Y-y-yes sir!" Lealta stuttered. (She ran to the fireplace and turned it on. Running upstairs, she got out pillows and tripped. Lealta hit the stairs, pillows cushioned her fall. She got up and brushed her hair, grabbing the black bow. The female Reploid got the pillows and brushed them off. She went to the man) "Their dirty you stupid machine!" The man yelled. (He slapped the pillows away from Lealta. They fell to the ground and the man punched Lealta. The girl fell to the ground and looked upon the man. She got up, picking up the pillows) "I'll clean them up sir." Lealta soothed. "Do it right now." The man chided. (Lealta ran upstairs into a bathroom. She turned the bathtub's faucet on and began to wipe the pillows with her hands. Water got on her dress as the pillows dried.

Lealta came down the steps, dress was wet, but she didn't care. She went to the man with pillows in hand) "Here you are Master." Lealta said. (She gave the man clean pillows. He grabbed them from Lealta and the girl adjusted the pillows on the chair. She noticed the pillows and fixed them) "Much better, now go upstairs and wait till I call you." The man said. "Yes master." Lealta said. (She went upstairs in silence.

Upstairs, Lealta was drying her dress with a towel. The small room was empty, but only had one object. A brown blanket, lying in a corner. Lealta saw a barred window to the Pantheon filled streets. She kept fixing her bow as if it was a crown. A pitiful crown to show how desperate she became. Lealta looked up, she heard the screams of innocent Reploids. They were getting labeled Maverick and slaughtered with pour justification. She was one of these Reploids, but managed to escape the deaths of innocents. This human gave her a chance. Pain is better then death. She remained silent, now feeling an urge to cry. Reploids can't cry, if she could, this would be a desperate time. She took off her dress and hung it. Lealta looked upon her armor. Even if it's clean, scars were visible in her eyes. Lealta sighed before falling to her knees) "I want to leave, I want to be safe, but it's impossible." Lealta thought. (She heard the ringing of a bell. Without thought, Lealta ran downstairs, leaving her maid's outfit and bow hanging. The man noticed Lealta without her dress) "Where's your outfit?" The man asked. (Lealta looked down, acting in shock, she went to her knees and had her hands together) "I'll get it back on, I promise!" Lealta begged. "Five seconds." The man muttered. (Lealta ran up the stairs as the man counted down. Getting the dress on, the Reploid went down. She had a smile) "Here it is." Lealta cheered. (The man got up and grabbed onto Lealta's hair) "Your bow, where is it?" The man demanded. "I forgot, I promise that I'll do good!" Lealta begged. (The man threw Lealta to the ground and kicked her stomach. Lealta screamed in pain before the man had a hand to her mouth) "Silent, your nothing more but a stupid machine." The man said. (He grabbed Lealta by her hair and dragged her into a small closet. The man threw Lealta in and slammed the door. Lealta banged onto the door, she stopped as there was a click of a lock) "Please, let me out, I'll get my bow on!" Lealta begged. "Shut up, if you whine in there, I'll report you." The man chided. (Lealta stopped, dragging her hands onto her pale face.

Hours passed, Lealta heard the noise of the man and another person talking. She remained silent, this would always happen when another person came to the house. With everything in the closet, Lealta felt trapped in darkness. The female Reploid messed with her hair. Trying to look nice when the lights return. She heard the conversation. The two were talking about simple things, how well life has been. How good this man was. If Lealta got out and exposed things, they would do nothing. They would only blame Lealta how she was a machine. Lealta gripped her hair, feeling an urge to rip it out. She stopped, pain would be worse if a single strand fell. Lealta dragged her fingers through the ivory hair. She wrapped her arms around her legs and lied her head on the knees.

Another hour passed, a click emitted in the small room. Lealta looked up, the door opened. Light flooded in and Lealta shielded her eyes. Something gripped her hand and pulled her out of the room. Lealta had her eyes shut, but felt a slap to the face. Her eyes widened to see the man) "Forgive me sir." Lealta whispered. "You were a good girl, I'd prefer you to be silent." The man said. "Thank you Master, do you want me to do anything?" Lealta whispered. "Go upstairs, don't make any noises." The man ordered. (Lealta nodded before walking away. She was shaking from the grip. Eyes fluttering to keep open from the bright light.

She went upstairs and went into the small room. She removed her dress and hung it. The black bow made Lealta look away. She went to a corner with the brown blanket and covered herself in it. With a heavy sigh, Lealta went to sleep.

Morning rose, Lealta got up to see the sunlight. She got up and brushed herself. The female Reploid got out and went downstairs. She didn't see the man waiting for her. Snoring emitted in the room. Lealta paused before seeing the man's hand on a chair's side. He was asleep. Lealta walked away to the kitchen. She noticed the door, it became unlocked. The female Reploid looked back. Should she stay and do her simple things? Yes, Lealta locked the door and opened the refrigerator. She got out eggs and cracked them on a frying pan. The sizzle of egg yolk hitting the pan, Lealta shut her eyes. If only there was another way out of this pain. She looked at the door. The only answer is out there. It's one chance. Lealta finished making the eggs and placed them on a plate. She covered them with the frying pan and went to the door. She unlocked it and was about to go outside. The Reploid felt a hand grab her arm. Lealta felt something pulling her. She moved away and hit the ground. The man glared at her as he slammed the door) "Where do you think your going?" The man asked. "Um, I just wanted to look outside!" Lealta lied. "How stupid, you think hope's outside, only I give you hope." The man chided. "I made you breakfast, I'll get dressed." Lealta spouted. (She got up, but felt the man grabbing her hair) "Thanks for the food, now get dressed, stupid machine." The man chided. (He kicked Lealta and ripped some of her hair. Lealta noticed her missing strands and ran upstairs. Hands covered her sobbing face.

Lealta went to her small room and got her dress on. Heading for the bathroom, her bow was in hand. Lealta adjusted the bow on her head. It had to be perfect for his eyes. Looking at a mirror, Lealta kept a frowning face. She tried to smile, but it was pointless. The female Reploid went downstairs and looked down.

She went into the dining room and saw the man eating the scrambled eggs. Lealta moved away to a wall. She became silent and gripped her left wrist. The sound of a fork hitting a porcelain plate one last time. Lealta walked in and grabbed the plate and fork. She went into the kitchen and washed the two. The man went behind Lealta) "Good morning Master." Lealta said. "You know how to cook, but trying to leave, (The man had a hand to Lealta's chin) your a bad girl." The man said. (Lealta turned the faucet off, looking away) "What if there is hope outside?" Lealta asked. "Hope, there is no hope, you have me and only me." The man said. "Do you want me to do anything else Master?" Lealta asked. "Yes, clean the house, do it or I'll report you." The man said. (He smiled as Lealta ran to the bathroom.

The female Reploid finished her cleaning. Hair was a mess and her dress, covered in water and ash. Gripped in her hands was a duster and empty bucket. She went to the living room and saw the man. He looked at Lealta) "Did I do it right?" Lealta asked. "For a stupid machine, not bad." The man commentated. (Stupid Machine, she's suffered that for years, pain, abuse. None of this was right. Lealta threw the duster at the man and dropped the bucket) "I've had enough of this, you can't hurt me anymore!" Lealta yelled. (Her eyes widened as the man glared at her. Dust covered his face, but he had walked away from Lealta. He looked at the determined machine. That face of bravery turned to shock as the man pulled out a rusted pipe. Lealta moved back, the pipe. She shut her eyes as it slammed onto her head.

Meanwhile, at a forest, a bright light occurred. Nero and Verde looked at their new surroundings. Verde looked at Nero) "Are we back in the forest from before?" Verde asked. "No, this is the future." Nero answered. "How are we going to find a soul?" Verde asked. "There's one place, Neo Arcadia, it's dangerous." Nero said. "Dangerous, I've been through worse." Verde said. "Well, let's hope your right." Nero muttered. "Can we get going to this Neo Arcadia?" Verde asked. "Sure, but, I don't know where it is." Nero said. "Great, (Verde looked at his staff) let's hope I can get this to work." Verde said. (The staff glowed and formed a cloud. Verde moved back in surprise before Nero jumped on. The green Reploid got onto the cloud. Raising his staff, the cloud went up. Nero looked at Verde as they went high up. They saw nothing but desert. The cloud flew around, Nero and Verde's cloak and cape blew in the wind. Verde looked at his staff as they kept going forward) "Where did you get that staff?" Nero asked. "I found it somewhere, thought it was useless till I crashed onto your planet." Verde explained. "Earth is what it's called." Nero said. "I see, but to continue, when I woke up, I found my staff powered by the wind." Verde explained. "Interesting, do you notice anything strange?" Nero asked. "Everything's barren, the wars must've done a huge toll to the world." Verde said. "That pearl gave us information upon what has happened." Nero explained. "It's quite magical, with all that data, it's in perfect condition." Verde said. "That was because it had a guardian." Nero sighed. "How powerful was this guardian?" Verde asked. "You've seen him before, Blu." Nero said. "Blu, how did you meet with him?" Verde asked. (Nero dragged his fingers along the sand) "Rosso and I wanted to find treasure, there was one in a sunken city." Nero explained. "And Blu found you both?" Verde asked. "Yes, we managed to escape into the city, but Rosso almost got himself killed." Nero said. "By Blu?" Verde asked. "Yes, he was willing to sacrifice himself for me." Nero sighed. "He's been through a lot from what I can gather." Verde said. "Yes, (Nero got up, letting sand fall from his fingers) how higher can we get?" Nero asked. "Don't know, but I'll try." Verde said. (He raised his staff and caused the cloud to go higher. Nero looked around before noticing something in the distance) "Verde, (The black armored Reploid pointed to the speck) fly over there!" Nero ordered. (Verde nodded before making the cloud go to the speck.

Now closer, both Nero and Verde saw a city. It was Neo Arcadia. The two looked at it before Verde landed the cloud on the sand. It disappeared and the two looked at the building) "This must be it, since you don't know this place, oh boy." Verde said. "Should I wait for you, or come along?" Nero asked. "No, I'll go solo, it's better since your the only one that can get us home." Verde explained. (Nero shook his head) "No, we go together and I'll hide." Nero said. (Verde nodded and the two began to circle around the city.

Verde flew around on a cloud, Nero was below waiting for him. The green Reploid noticed an opening. Verde jumped down to the sand and went to Nero) "It's time we begin our search." Verde said. (He grabbed Nero and formed a cloud beneath. They went into the city.

Landing on grass, Verde dropped Nero. The two looked around to find buildings in the distance. Pantheons noticed the two) "Oh great, now where do we begin?" Nero asked. "I have no clue!" Verde muttered. "Anything to use that staff?" Nero asked. "I could cause a storm." Verde said. "Go ahead." Nero muttered. (The green Reploid raised his staff and caused rain to fall. Things began to get darker and there were flashes of light. Pantheons began to shoot at the two. In the darkness, Nero slashed through the machines. More Pantheons came out, Nero glared at Verde) "I'll begin the search!" Verde yelled. (He ran off passed humans, leaving Nero to keep fighting.

In the rain, lighting flashed, Verde made it to the buildings. Pantheons ran around, they noticed Verde and fired. The green Reploid fired a tornado and blew the machines away. Rain poured onto Verde as he noticed a trail of oil blood. Following it, the Reploid stopped as he heard sobbing. Before getting closer, Verde looked back. No sign of Nero. The sobbing became louder and Verde went to the side of a house. Verde's yellow eye glowed in the dark, he saw something on it's knees. Footsteps hit puddles of water, Verde saw the figure covering it's face. Lighting brightened the place for Verde to see ivory hair. On one part of the head was a massive opening. Oil blood was streaking down. Verde went up to the person) "I think I've found someone." Verde thought. (He knelt down to the person and let his staff glow a bright red) "Are you alright?" Verde asked. (The figure looked up, removing her hands from her face, it was Lealta. Her face, covered in oil blood, cuts, and dents) "Don't come close." Lealta whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to know why your alone." Verde explained. "No, you want to kill me like the others." Lealta sobbed. "Calm down, I'm not one of these people, tell me what's wrong." Verde soothed. "Promise you won't report me." Lealta sobbed. "Cross my heart, I will never let you get hurt by fools." Verde said. "Someone hurt me, I had enough, but he did this to me." Lealta sobbed. (She rubbed the crack on her head) "How terrible, if I were to meet whoever hurt you, I would kill him." Verde chided. "What can you do to help me?" Lealta asked. (Verde placed a hand onto Lealta. She shook as Verde brushed the blood matted hair from her face) "I can get you out of this madness." Verde soothed. (He saw the girl's eyes widening with curiosity) "There's a place of safety?" Lealta asked. "Yes, far from this city, away from those who want you dead." Verde said. "I can't trust you, you'll hurt me and call me a slave." Lealta chided. "Slave, not in my life have I ever called anyone that." Verde said. "Is there any other bad man in your place?" Lealta asked. "No, their all kind and want to help others." Verde answered. (He felt Lealta grabbing his hand) "Take me to the safe place." Lealta said. "Before we leave, my name is Verde." Verde introduced. (The two walked away from the side of the house. Lealta shook as they went out. Looking at Verde, she felt safe, now in the hands of someone caring.

The two went to the opening as the rain stopped. Light shined as Nero stood among Pantheon bodies. He glared at two figures. One was Harpuia and another Fenfier. They both glared at Nero) "You've got quite the nerve to come here!" Fenfier snarled. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I was looking for someone." Nero explained. "And that someone is?" Harpuia asked. (Nero noticed Verde and Lealta) "It's time that I leave." Nero said. "Hey, you haven't even raised that blade!" Fenfier yelled. "Stop, I need to leave!" Nero yelled. (He, Harpuia, and Fenfier felt wind. The three looked to see Verde and Lealta) "We can't let you leave after the damage you've done!" Fenfier yelled. "Listen, we're finished with business here and have no reason to come back." Nero said. "Lies, your a part of the Resistance!" Harpuia chided. "Verde, it's time to escape!" Nero ordered. (Verde nodded before firing a tornado at the two. Fenfier began to fire at Verde. The green Reploid formed a cloud and jumped on. Nero and Lealta got on as Pantheons began to fire. Harpuia swooped up and fired electric slashes. Nero deflected them with his blade as Pantheons with jet wings flew up. Lealta ducked with Verde firing a tornado at the Pantheons. Harpia went close to Nero and slashed at him. The black armored Reploid slashed at Harpuia, Verde fired a tornado at Harpuia. It sent him flying towards the main tower of Neo Arcadia. Pantheons fell back from Verde's tornado barrage. The three escaped from the city.

Now flying in the desert. Lealta looked down to see the sand. She felt a soft touch from Verde on her shoulder) "How do you feel out of that place?" Verde asked. "Better, (Lealta hugged Verde, now looking at Nero) is he another good person?" Lealta asked. "Yes, his name is Nero." Verde introduced. "Are you alright?" Nero asked. (Lealta looked down at the cloud) "Where is the safe place?" Lealta asked. "Don't worry, we'll arrive soon." Verde soothed. "Can you tell me your name?" Nero asked. "Lealta." Lealta whispered. "You look injured, but I know how you feel." Nero said. "Yes, (Lealta rubbed her head, snarling as her fingers hit the opening. Nero went up to the girl and looked at her eyes) I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Lealta said. "No, someone did this to you." Nero said. "True, (Lealta covered her face, leaning next to Verde) where is the safe place?" Lealta asked. "It's known as Battle Tower, the name sounds scary, but it's our home." Nero explained. "A place of safety, sorry that I sound weak." Lealta apologized. "It's not your fault, someone did this and it's all over." Nero said. "This place looks good, I'll land here, thoughts?" Verde asked. "Yes, do so before Neo Arcadia finds us, we can't alter time." Nero said. (Verde landed the cloud and Lealta shook on the sand) "I've never been far away." Lealta whispered. "I know, now let's go home." Nero said. (His sword's purple diamonds glowed. The black armored Reploid slashed to unleash a black sphere. Surrounded in yellow and purple electricity. Nero grabbed Lealta's hand and they both walked to the sphere) "Is this where the safe place is?" Lealta asked. "Yes, say farewell to this world, for a brighter future lies ahead." Nero soothed. (The three went into the sphere.

Nero, Verde, and Lealta went out of the sphere to where Battle Tower was. Lealta's eyes widened at the sight. Nero held back a smile at the curious Reploid's face. Both he and Verde soon noticed Lealta closing her eyes. She gripped her head before falling to Nero's arms) "I've lost, (The three saw oil blood gushing down Lealta's head) thank you for taking me." Lealta whispered. (She closed her eyes) "Verde, (Nero picked the female Reploid up. He looked at Verde) should we do it?" Nero asked. "Yes, she's lost too much oil, we have to give her a chance." Verde said. (Nero began to walk to Battle Tower) "Come on then!" Nero yelled. (The two rushed for the tower.

The pipe slamming, Lealta dreamed of the memories. She was going to die, there was nothing she could do. Verde, Nero, it was good that she would be able to survive for that long. Instead of feeling an urge to die, Lealta was more concentrated at a strong grip on her hand. Nothing changed, her mind once trapped in a nightmare. The grip broke her from that. Oil blood, it wasn't running out, more rushed through Lealta's body. Pain was gone, the female Reploid began to move her other arm. She was alive, and the only thing to do is wake up.

Light flooded the female Reploid's eyes. She noticed a black figure. Lights dimmed down for her to see Nero smiling. He gripped onto Lealta's right hand. Lealta kept looking at Nero, not knowing that Verde was next to her) "Lealta." Verde soothed. (Lealta looked to see Verde) "You brought me back?" Lealta asked. "Yes, but, we've made some upgrades." Verde said. (Lealta tilted her head as Verde got a mirror. The female Reploid saw all the changes. She was now in the spare female body. Lealta looked at Nero) "What do you think?" Nero asked. "I, look so nice." Lealta answered. (Nero let go as Lealta got up from the a steel table. She looked at the mirror and spun around to see everything. Lealta felt herself to be more happy. These people knew of her pain and were willing to help. Lealta kept looking upon herself, now smiling at how beautiful she is now. A door opened up and Lealta turned to it. Rosso and Blu looked at the new girl. Lealta went near Nero) "There's no reason to be afraid, (Nero had his hand opened to show Rosso and Blu) their part of our family." Nero soothed. "Am I, one of you now?" Lealta asked. (Nero nodded, his smile made Lealta feel hope) "Yes, don't worry for the past, today is a brighter future, welcome to our family." Nero said. (He hugged Lealta, now feeling a wishful urge to cry. Verde and Rosso hugged their new member. The four felt themselves lifted up by Blu) "Thank you for everything." Lealta said.


	8. Isolation

It all started at a beach in the Cayman Islands. A volleyball went flying and hit Blu's trident. It bounced to the other side where Nero and Rosso were. Nero hit the ball to the other side. Watching this were Lealta and Verde, sitting on beach chairs. The sun was shining as it was a bright Summer day. Rosso hit the volleyball and Blu missed it. The phoenix and black armored Reploid high-fived as Blu tossed the ball in the air. Rosso jumped up and slammed it to the ground. Blu rose his trident and caused a pillar of water to push the ball up. "No fair!" Rosso chided. "How else is he going to play being solo?" Nero asked. (The ball hit his head and the black armored Reploid fell to the sand) "Like that." Rosso said. (Nero popped his head out of the sand and glared at Blu) "Will someone get the ball?" Nero asked. (Lealta got out of her chair and ran for the ocean. The ball was bouncing towards the waves. Lealta grabbed it and went to Nero) "Here you go." Lealta soothed. (Nero grabbed the ball from her hands and tossed it. The female Reploid moved back as Nero hit the ball to Blu. Lealta sat down to see Verde) "Nice job you did Lealta." Verde complemented. "Thanks, I guess I've been feeling a lot better ever since you took me." Lealta said. "Yes, (Verde sat up and looked at Lealta) want to search for sea shells?" Verde asked. (The two heard the scream of Nero. The ball hit the water) "Dang it Blu!" Nero yelled. "Should I get it?" Lealta asked. "No, let them do their thing." Verde said. (He got off his chair and went to the sand near the water. Lealta followed, passing by Rosso, heading for the ball.

Both Verde and Lealta looked at the sand. Waves rushed by, leaving signs of shells. Verde picked one up, but the volley ball hit his head. The green Reploid slammed into the water as Nero and Rosso laughed. Lealta grabbed Verde's hand and pulled him up. Verde's yellow eye glowed in rage. Raising his hand, the wooden staff flew to Verde's hand. Clouds began to block the sun and lighting bolts hit the ground. Rosso, Nero, and Blu ran around, avoiding the lighting bolts. Lealta looked at Verde) "I think they've learned their lesson." Lealta whispered. "Not yet." Verde chided. (He formed a water tornado and sucked up the three male Reploids. Flying up in the air, a cloud formed and Verde attacked the three. Lealta's eyes widened at the attacks Verde pulled off. Blades of wind ripping through the tornado. The clouds disappeared and Verde landed onto the water next to the female Reploid. Rosso, Nero, and Blu slammed into the sand. Verde splashed his staff with water. The red gem upon the staff glowed) "Is it over?" Lealta asked. "Yes, sorry for scaring you, but I had to." Verde apologized. (Nero went up to Verde and Lealta. Rosso brushed on Nero's cloak to get the sand off) "Okay, I think we had enough fun for one day." Nero said. (He glared at Rosso, now moving away. Nero walked away to the seats, yanking his blade from underneath a chair. The purple diamonds glowed and a sphere appeared after a slash. All five went inside.

Within the walls of Battle Tower, the group were in a circle hallway. There were four doors, all having a symbol. Fire, water, wind, and electricity. The doors opened up and Lealta looked at the room. She looked around the grey walls. Lights illuminated from the ceiling, tiles of lights. On the four corners of the room were big pillars of glass. A bed was with white blankets. Lealta looked at the window. The dark blue floor with light blue lines forming squares) "How's the view?" Verde asked. (Lealta turned around to see Verde at the door) "Oh, it looks nice, the room looks great." Lealta said. "I made it to look great for you." Verde said. "Thanks, we had a lot of fun at the beach." Lealta said. "Yeah, I enjoyed it, but I apologize for my outburst." Verde apologized. "There's nothing wrong, we all have our." Lealta paused. "Everything alright?" Verde asked. (Lealta looked away, the past, her outburst) "Nothing, I'm going to bed." Lealta said. (The female Reploid walked to her bed and lied down. Verde attached wires to Lealta's body) "Well, (Verde covered Lealta's body with blankets) goodnight." Verde whispered. (He walked away, turning a switch down, the lights turned off. Lealta fell asleep, now twisting, lighting bolts on her head getting in the way. She only felt one spot to be comfortable, her face on the pillows. With a near soundless sigh, Lealta went to sleep.

Hours passed to midnight, Lealta tossed and turned, nightmares of the past. Chained to a wall, oil blood poured from her head. The day when she met Verde and Nero. Rusted pipe, slamming on her head. The voice of the man 'stupid machine'. Lealta, the name scares her. One more slam of the pipe. Lealta got up, screaming as she felt her head. The pain was a dream. Lealta disconnected the cables connecting to her body. She got out of bed and opened the door to the hallway. Looking around, no one else heard her scream. She walked around in circles around the elevator. Lealta sat down at a wall, leaning against it. She saw a door opening up, Rosso came out of his room. He looked around before seeing Lealta sitting down. The phoenix ran up to her) "Are you alright, I heard you scream." Rosso said. "Nothing, you didn't hear anything." Lealta lied. "I swear I heard you in pain." Rosso said. "I dreamed about my past before coming here." Lealta explained. "Well, I woke up from a nightmare before hearing you scream." Rosso said. "What was your nightmare about?" Lealta asked. (Rosso looked away, his eyes closed before sitting next to Lealta) "Just like you, I was something different, I was Lavoro." Rosso explained. "Did you get hurt?" Lealta asked. "No, but what happened was my best friend died." Rosso sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that." Lealta said. "He's been gone for a long time, I survived and here I am." Rosso explained. "What happened?" Lealta asked. (Rosso got up, looking at the elevator) "Angus saved my life at the price of his, I saw him die." Rosso explained. (He shut his eyes, Copper, how does she feel after all this time? Lealta got up, looking at Rosso's face) "I know how it feels, I just had memories of my abuse." Lealta explained. "Abused?" Rosso asked. "Yes, and I just don't know how to move on." Lealta said. "I'm sure everything will be okay Lealta." Rosso said. "Don't say that to me, that name scares me." Lealta chided. "Okay then, what else are you going to call yourself?" Rosso asked. "I'm going to talk to Nero about this." Lealta answered. "Okay then, I'm just going back to sleep, good luck." Rosso yawned. (He walked back into his room, the door closed. Lealta went to the elevator and went up on the glass platform. A floor above was Nero's, 8990. The glass pillar opened up and Lealta went into the hallway. Nero's door opened.

The door opened up in silence. Lealta looked around before seeing Nero sleeping on his bed. Purple covers hid the wires connecting to his body. Shaking, the female Reploid walked up to Nero. Next to his bed, Lealta shook. What would Nero's reaction be? Furious, or sympathetic? Without word, she went close to his ear piece) "Nero, can you wake up?" Lealta whispered. (She moved back as Nero opened his eyes. He looked at Lealta, his eyes drooped, trying to stay awake) "Lealta, what is it?" Nero asked. "Can you talk to me?" Lealta asked. (Nero nodded, now moving the purple velvet covers. The black armored Reploid sat up, turning on the lights. Lealta shielded her eyes before seeing Nero having a hand to the bed. The female Reploid sat next to Nero) "What's the problem?" Nero asked. "I had a nightmare, he hurt me, I don't feel safe." Lealta explained. (Nero looked at Lealta) "I understand, he will never hurt you, for we're in the past." Nero said. "These dreams, I can't stop them, they've crept into my mind and won't leave." Lealta sobbed. "It's okay, it takes time to recover from the pain." Nero said. "What can I do to get rid of them?" Lealta asked. "You don't have to do this alone, we're all for you." Nero said. "Lealta, that word scares me." Lealta whispered. "You want me to change your name?" Nero asked. "Yes, I've been getting scared, that word reminds me of the past." Lealta sobbed. (She dug her head onto Nero's chest. Nero patted Lealta's head) "I'll find a more suitable name, one that doesn't cause harm." Nero soothed. "I'm sorry for waking you up, I just didn't know who to talk to." Lealta sobbed. "Don't worry, talk to me, get everything off your chest." Nero soothed. (He noticed Lealta looking up to his face) "Please, I can't take it anymore!" Lealta begged. "Calm down, I promise to help you, just rest, tomorrow is a new day." Nero soothed. (He rubbed Lealta's head, the female Reploid smiled. She wrapped her arms around Nero's waist. They both remained silent.

Morning rose, the skies were of a bright morning orange. Verde looked around Nero's room. No sign of him and Lealta) "Again?" Verde asked. "Hey Verde, is Nero in there?" Rosso asked. (Verde turned around to see Rosso, Blu, and Lealta in the hallway) "No, head for the Battle Simulator, I'll find Nero." Verde said. (The group went into the elevator and it went down. On floor 7000, Rosso, Blu, and Lealta went off, leaving Verde on the elevator. He went up to floor 5000. Filled with vegetation of various plants. The elevator opened up and Verde went inside a glass box. Another set of doors opened up. He looked around, the many plants had berries hanging from their branches) "Didn't know it would be this time." Verde thought. (With him walking around, he noticed something at a waterfall.

Getting closer to it, Verde saw the gray rocks forming the falls. It was in the shape of a ring and had an extended part at the wall. In the center of the ring formation was a pond. He noticed Nero's cloak and blade. They were lying on rocks, Verde looked to the waterfall. He found Nero sitting on a big rock in the center of the pond. Water fell on top of the black armored Reploid. His eyes closed as water roared, falling on his armor. Verde took a step forward) "Nero, I didn't expect to see you here." Verde said. (The black armored Reploid looked at Verde) "Are they getting impatient?" Nero asked. "Yes, now what are you doing in my green house?" Verde asked. (Nero knelt down onto the edge of the big rock and splashed water to his face. Water dripped from his face as he looked at Verde) "Thinking about Lealta." Nero answered. "What happened with her?" Verde asked. "She had nightmares, the past still haunts her." Nero said. "What, why didn't you tell me?" Verde asked. "She hugged me all night, she didn't want me to leave." Nero explained. "I see, was there anything she wanted?" Verde asked. "A name change, Lealta brings too much pain." Nero answered. "Well, what can we change it to?" Verde asked. "Each of our names are Italian for colors, Giallio?" Nero asked. "No, sounds too male, I do feel she has a heart of gold trapped by the past." Verde said. "Oro, that's Italian for gold, right?" Nero asked. "Yes, let's see how well she takes it." Verde said. (Nero got away from the waterfall) "Don't worry, I'll be okay." Nero said. (He walked away from Verde, dripping wet from the water. Verde grabbed both Nero's cloak and blade.

Up at floor 7000, Nero and Verde walked to the Battle Simulator. The door to the side opened up and they went up the stairs. Inside, they found Rosso, Blu, and Lealta. The phoenix and bulky Reploids glared at Nero, but Lealta smiled. Nero sighed before walking forward) "Just say what needs to be." Verde spouted. "Forgive me for my delay, but Rosso, Blu, I want you to be a team." Nero ordered. "What are we going to be fighting against?" Rosso asked. "I'll let Verde decide, (Nero looked at Lealta) you, stay here." Nero ordered. (Rosso and Blu went out of the room. Verde went to the controls and looked through the selection. Nero went to Lealta) "Did you find a new name?" Lealta asked. "Yes, how do you feel, Oro?" Nero asked. "Oro, (Lealta backed up, eyes widening) is that my new name?" Lealta asked. "Yes, how does it sound?" Nero asked. "Gold, I can't believe you would choose this, I feel happy." Oro said. "I promise that no one will call you your hated word." Nero said. "Thank you, I'm so happy!" Oro cheered. (She hugged Nero and he smiled. Verde rotated his head backwards. Yellow eye glowing by the beginning of the golden friendship.


End file.
